Don't Scream Ticci-Toby x Reader
by Kid Brilliant
Summary: [Completed] You're a sweetheart, living with your dad and little brother, always ready to help out and be friendly. Your demeanor was always nice and comforting... Too bad that all changed that one fateful night. You knew Toby couldn't feel physical pain, but could he experience emotional pain? Could he... Could he ever experience emotions...? x3
1. Chapter 1: Don't Scream

You looked at the clock. 3:36 a.m. You sighed and continued to stare at the computer screen, your conversation with Cleverbot turning from slightly odd to down right scary. Your few friends had already turned in for the night and were sleeping soundly in the comfort of their beds while you were hunched over your computer, your H/L, H/C in your face.

**You're interesting**.

Thank You.

**Are you alone?**

Yes..?

**No you aren't... I'm right here.**

I can't see you then.

**I Can See You.**

Really? What Am I Wearing?

You remember Cleverbot as a fun computer program that asked funny questions and gave nonsense answers, but, right now, it was a bit unsettling to talk to Cleverbot.

**Black and blue underwear and an over sized purple hoodie with a pony on it.**

You almost screamed. Asking Cleverbot what you were wearing was obviously a dumb question. You slammed the pc lid shut and sat at the computer desk, breathing heavily. "Creepy..." You said to yourself. You saw that the screen was still glowing and opened the lid back up to officially turn off your computer but a new message from Cleverbot just popped up.

**You shouldn't have done that, Y/N.**

You tensed up. You hadn't once given the program your real name. You had put a false one when he asked you your name, just to keep it interesting... But how did it have **_any_** idea what your real name was? You sighed, relieved, thinking the program got it from your google account. You were still **_very_** creeped out that it knew what you were wearing but you thought that maybe, just maybe, the program had seen you through your webcam. You went to the exit button on the site and clicked it twice. It didn't exit. You clicked it again. You CTRL, ALT, deleted and clicked the "Task Manager". Even **_THAT_** didn't close the window. You even tried to shut down the computer manually. You groaned and read the messages Cleverbot sent.

**You shouldn't have done that.**

**Don't do that.**

**Stop.**

**NO!**

**You should stop.**

**Don't do that, Y/N.**

**You should stop.**

**It won't work.**

**It won't work.**

**Y/N, open "My Documents".**

It scared you thinking that that God damn website knew what you were doing, so you typed back:

Freak. Stop it and let me shut down my computer. I'm tired.

**Open "My Documents".**

You let out an angry breath and opened "My Documents". All was normal excluding the new folder labeled "Open". You clicked it and it showed a screen with a .jpg file labeled "Master". You tilted you head in confusion and clicked on the image. It showed a black and white photo of children playing on a playground, a slide in the foreground and a tree in the back... You noticed by the tree a tall, black figure with what seemed like tentacles sprawling out from behind him with at least two of the children. You thought it was really creepy seeing as though the man had no facial features. A message from Cleverbot showed up.

**Don't look out of the window**.

Your breath hitched in your chest and you almost fell out of the computer chair. You started sweating bullets so you pulled off your sweatshirt. You had the instant feeling that you **_had_** to look out of the window but something... something was telling you that you shouldn't, other than Cleverbot.

Rolling your eyes at your fear, you got up, pulled back the curtains, opened the window and looked out at the road, lit by a single street lamp. Standing under it was... was what? A tall man wearing a black suit, looking up at you. Your E/C eyes widened when you looked a bit closer. It was the same, faceless man from the photo that Cleverbot (apparently) put on your computer. Your breathing quickened and your heart was practically popping out of your chest. You slammed the window shut and ripped the Hello Kitty curtains as you pulled them shut. You leaned against the window, back to that thing and clutched your chest. You were thinking about how insane this all was, your eyes frantically making their way over to the computer screen, Cleverbot's site still up and sending messages.

**I told you not to do that.**

You groaned and slammed the computer lid shut. You were getting tired of this. After smiling satisfactorily at the closed lid, you decided to walk downstairs and get some water. Walking out of your door silently and creeping down the stairs wasn't exactly easy, you thought as you made the stairs creak for the umpteenth time. As you rounded the corner into the kitchen, you saw something silver glint in the pale moonlight shining through the window above the sink. You stopped and tilted your head in confusion. You thought to yourself

**Could... Could that be the man? The man from the road?**

Your breath started to quicken again and you slowly grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Who... Who's there?" You asked, your voice shaky with fear. You didn't dare turn on the light, it was too far away and you wanted to get rid of whoever or whatever this was**_ NOW._**

"Who are you and why are you here?" You asked, trying to sound braver than you actually were. At the moment, you were shaking so badly you thought the knife would slip right out of your damp hands. You heard a demented little giggle and felt tears brim in your eyes, thinking some crazy person was in there with you and was going to slice and dice you all over the place. Your mind jumped to your dad and little brother. You almost broke down thinking that they could've already been murdered.

"I-I have a weapon, you freak! Don't g-get near me!" You shouted.

"I do too." Said a low, hushed voice. It sounded as if the thing speaking had a note of humor behind its voice, almost pleased that it could kill you at any second. You instantly jumped back and screamed. For a split second, anyways. A cold, bony hand covered your mouth before you could let out any audible sound. The hand twitched a bit before the killer spoke.

"Don't scream. No one can hear you anyways."


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

You tensed up, something cold and hard pressed into your back as hot tears welled in your eyes. The hand over your mouth had a leather glove encasing it. It reeked of blood and the coppery smell of metal. You couldn't even breathe so you tried to wriggle your nose free. Bad idea. The killer's grip grew stronger and more intense. It felt like he was going to break your jaw.

"Don't move. They're dead. Come - with me." The man said, twitching uncontrollably. You had the sudden realization that he might be taking you somewhere else to torture you slowly and painfully. Thoughts of being burned and stabbed and slit open ran through your mind, making your heart race with fear. He held his hand over your mouth and the object on your back as he took you outside, coming face to face with the man under the street lamp. You screamed into your kidnapper's hand, making muffled noises. You heard sniggering as you tried to struggle out of the guy's grip. The guy holding your mouth spun you around and pushed you into the arms of the faceless man. You instantly had tendrils holding your arms behind your back and holding your mouth closed. You noticed the expression on the boy's face.

He looked around sixteen or seventeen and had dark, unkempt brown hair and big brown eyes. He wore what looked like orange goggles on his head and a striped bandana over the lower portion of his face. You could tell by his eyes that he was surprised or shocked at something... but what was it?

~Toby's P.O.V.~

**_Damn... She's so... so beautiful_**_._ Toby thought to himself_... _

She has such big, E/C eyes... they're gorgeous... Why is she scared? Did I scare her? Oh no! Please say I didn't... How could I hurt someone so... innocent...?

~End of Toby's P.O.V~

You started to cry again when you realized you were alone in the world again. The boy said your dad and little brother were dead... you had no one. Toby tilted his head, concerned that you were crying but shook his head, reminding himself that this girl is just some more food for Slendy.

"Toby. You, Hoodie, and Masky take her back to the mansion. She's too thin to be considered a real meal." You heard the thing with tentacles say. You screamed into his snake-like tendrils and tried to move but your efforts were for nothing. You kept thinking that this was it. You're dead, gone, and never going to come back. You let yourself go limp, the tears subsiding just a bit. The tall man put a blindfold over your eyes and you felt six pairs of hands on your waist, shoulders, arms, and mouth. Then, something hard and blunt come down on your head.

You woke up groggy and disoriented in your room, the baby pink walls calming you slightly. Your head was throbbing and your eyes burned. You didn't remember actually falling asleep last night. To be honest, you didn't remember much of anything that happened last night. You sat up slowly and looked around, it was 11:33 a.m. "Hmmm..." You mused, trying to think about something from last night. The only thing that really came to your mind were a pair of big brown eyes and looking right into your and something slimy and black on your mouth. You sighed and decided to get in the shower.

As you walked into the bathroom, you noticed something: your Hello Kitty curtains were torn. You tilted your head to the left in confusion and suddenly everything came rushing back to you; the man with black tentacles, the boy with brown hair and eyes, your dad and little brother...

**DAD! JEREMY!**

You ran down the stairs so fast your feet barely hit the polished wood. You busted into your father's room and saw him on his bed, arm around Jeremy, both of them sleeping. You sighed in relief and leaned against the door frame, watching them sleep peacefully.

You walked into the kitchen to grab a snack but something caught your eye. Out of the window above the sink, in a tree in your backyard, was a large, orange-handled axe. Your eyes widened and you stared at it. You tried to shake the feeling dread from your mind but it was rooted there. You had goose bumps and your skin crawled thinking about the boy who left it there... wherever he may be...

~Toby's P.O.V.~

"Dammit!" He screamed, throwing his fists into his bed for the hundredth time today. He couldn't get that pretty little girl out of his mind, her h/l, h/c hair, her e/c eyes, and those sickeningly sweet screams...

"Shut up and come get lunch!" Masky shouted up the stairs.

With a heavy heart and an angry mind, Toby walked downstairs and sat at the table beside Masky and Hoodie. Masky and Toby and Hoodie were all good friends but today, Toby didn't want to even speak to anyone. Even though Masky's a nice guy and really crazy, his antics woudln't pull him from his stupor. And Hoodie... Hoodie was different. Toby mused the thought of Hoodie's kindness and how shy he was. Girls must find that irresistable. Toby quickly shoveled down his waffles and went back up to his room, not even acknowledging the other pastas in the room.

**_How could she have looked so much like Lira yet not look like her at all...?_**

He thought going to his room and slamming the door. He kept wracking his brain about this girl... This pretty, pretty girl.

"UGH!" He groaned, punching his headboard. Then, three solitary knocks echoed through the door.

"Go away, dammit!" He shouted. Before he could even get out the last word, Clockwork came in the room and cocked her hip to one side.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?" She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm **_NOT_** acting like a bitch, Clocky! Wrecthed mother of Zalgo, leave me alone! Can't you s-" She cut him off with a flick to the forehead. He swat at her hands.

"You're cute when you're mad. Now come on, what's upsetting you?"

"Don't call me cute, Clocky. I'm not **_cute. _**And nothing's 'upsetting' me. I'm pissed and confused."

She tilted her head, her light brown/red locks falling to one side.

"Why? Is it 'cause of Slendy chewing you out for letting his dinner go last night? He isn't mad anymore."

Toby groaned, rolling his deep brown eyes. Clockwork noticed this even through his bright orange goggles. She sighed.

"Tell me, Toby. I wanna know why my best friend's upset," She said smiling at him.

Toby sighed in return and let his head fall into his hands. "I... ugh. Last night, Master told me to find his kill in a random house. I regret ever picking this one... She was so pretty... Her big, beautiful e/c eyes glittered brightly when she had tears in her eye-"

"Um... **_she_**? Who is this bitch?" Clockwork asked, jealousy lacing her hurtful words.

"Don't call her a bitch, Clocky! Stop acting so jealous!"

"Me? **_JEALOUS!? _**That's just rich, _**Ticci**_!"

He looked at her with disgust and sadness clearly present on his face.

"You... you called me 'Ticci'," He said, taking off his goggles. Clockwork noticed this and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Toby. I guess I was mad 'cause I don't want some girl taking you- breaking my buddy's heart." She added nervously. He took off the bandana covering his face.

**_Zalgo, he's cute._** Clocky thought.

"It's ok... But if you ever call me that again, I'm ripping that clock outta your fat head." He said, grinning. She smiled. "I'd let you." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Weird-o. Well... this girl, this... **_beauty queen_**, she looks so much like Lira did. She has mom's smile though. And... And I like her. A lot. All I wanna do is hold her tightly and hug her and protect her. I want to protect her like I couldn't protect Lira. I want to keep her safe and be with her Clocky... I got this feeling in my chest when I first saw her. Like, this is so gay, but my heart literally skipped a beat. I couldn't even breathe when I saw that h/l, h/c hair framing her gorgeous face," He said, making gestures with his gloved hands.

All the while, Clockwork's anger and jealousy only grew. She felt a heat boiling inside her that made her want to kill this girl. Clockwork made a bet with herself that the girl wasn't even that pretty.

"... And those eyes! Those stunning e/c eyes! Oh, Clockers. I think... I think I'm in love." He said grinning from cute little ear to cute little ear.

"It's just some girl, Toby. Don't get worked up over her. She's probably rude if she's that pretty." Clocky said, putting a hand on his forearm.

**_SHIT! He's so toned._**

"No... She couldn't have been mean. She was so concerned about her brother and father. I'm glad I didn't kill them. I hate to see her cry again. That's why I let her go. I hit her over the head and told Hoodie and Masky to go find Master something else, that she was too small. But she looked around... I dunno, maybe y/a? So cute though. She may have been y/a but she had big, innocent eyes like a little girl."

Clocky watched in detestation as Toby swooned over this girl. She stood up, smiled fakely, and left before he could finish his sentence on how gorgeous your lips looked.

**_Bitch. She always does this. Why does she get so mad at me when I talk about girls? I mean, she's frikkin' bisexual and I don't get mad when she talks about other guys. Then again... she never really does talk about other guys..._**

Toby shrugged and went back to thinking about you. He couldn't get you, the pretty little angel that you are, out of his head! He thought long and hard about what he'd do next. The he remembered: He had left one of his hatchets at your house! He grinned devilishly.

"I knew I'd have a reason to see her again!"


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

~Your (beautiful) P.O.V~

You stood there, drinking the tea you had made, staring at the axe in one of the trees that lined the woods behind your house. You decided not to wake up your dad and tell him but you knew JJ would be up soon. He'd want to go play in the woods like he did everyday but... You didn't want one of those **_monsters_** to come and get him and eat him like the tall one almost did to you. Those long black tendrils scared the mess out of you. All you could think about was how slimy and horrid those squid-like tentacles were when they touched your face and how badly it stung and burned. You shook you head, trying to forget the thought when Jeremy walked in. Jeremy was about seven years old with light brown hair and silvery-grey eyes, just like Mom's were. He was almost three and a half feet tall and fifty-four pounds of pure playfulness. Like most seven year olds, he loves to play outside and learn new things but it seems that his greatest passion in life is to make his big sister happy.

"Hey Y/n! What'cha doin'?" He asked happily, taking the seat beside you.

"Just drinkin' some tea... How about you, little man? How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby! Daddy let me sleep beside him last night because I had a nightmare. Did you sleep good, sissy?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. You smiled at your brother and his sweet consideration.

"I slept alright, thanks. What was your nightmare about?"

"Well... I dreamed that there was this **_scary_** monster man with **_huge_**, **_glowing_** orange eyes and a **_big scary _**mouth and he was standing beside two other monsters at my window. The monster to the right had scary black eyes and a really white face and the other one just had red circles for eyes and a little red mouth. Those two wore yellow-y, orange-y jackets. They were at my window and then they ran away but they watched me for a **_long_** time! And-and then there was this monster with **_no face! _**He had no face at all, Y/n! He kinda looked like Squidward from Spongebob 'cause he had squishy tentacles and he was super tall and had funny arms. He wore the kind of suit Daddy wore to him and Mommy's wedding. I was so scared that I ran to Daddy's room fast as I could and scared him by making so much noise. Daddy told me to calm down and that I could sleep in there after I told him."

That hit you like a ton of bricks. Your mouth was agape and you were horrified. You couldn't believe that Jeremy had seen them and that they didn't hurt him, as far as you knew.

"J-Jeremy... Did the scary monsters hurt you or touch you?" You asked shakily.

"No... But the one with big orange eyes had a really big knife but don't worry, I won't touch those. I already know knives are bad. Maybe he was gonna cut a cake for him and his friends!" Jeremy said, trying to brighten your obviously terrified mood.

"Don't be scared, sissy. They aren't real. Daddy says monsters are only real if you want them to be and that if you want them to be real, then you're a monster yourself." The boy said, putting a hand on your quivering shoulder.

"I know, JJ. I know. If you have any more bad dreams like that, tell me, ok? I'll kick those monster's butts so hard, they won't even know what hit 'em." You said playfully. Jeremy giggled and got up to hug you.

"Will you make me cereal?"

"Yeah, what kind?" You asked as you began to stand up.

"Hmm... Fruit Loops!" He squealed. You laughed and went to make his cereal. You looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was around ten a.m. And you dreaded with a heart full of fear of what will come out when the sun goes down. Oddly, the saying your brother quoted from your dad came to mind...

**_"Monsters are only real if you want them to be and if you want them to be, you're a monster yourself..."_**

Who's the crazy one, now?

{Time Skip - 3 days}

~Toby's P.O.V~

I walked slowly but surely down the path I remembered her house being on. She lived in the middle of No Where, U.S.A. which was a good thing for me. I kept seeing those breathtaking e/c eyes when I blinked and that made me want to move faster so I could see her sooner but I have to be careful. It's three a.m. and most of the creepypastas are asleep by now, except for BEN but he's too stuck in his video games (literally) to pay attention to anything else. I had slipped out of the - AUGH! Fuckin' twitching. Damn Tourette's Syndrome. I had slipped out of the house with ease, axe in hand and **_her_** on my mind. Ever since that night that The Operator made me almost/kinda/sorta kidnap her for His dinner, I'd been planning to see her again and I knew tonight would be a good night to finally be able to go through with my plan. It's been three days and she's a good bit off edge, seeing as though no one of the... Heheh, 'pasta' kind has been here. I fucked up when I let her brother see me. But now, I know exactly what to do and how to do it.

Her window was on the second floor of the house.

I went towards the back door and pulled out the yellow bobby pin Sally gave to me. She said it matched my goggles, whatever that means. Anyway, I pressed it into the lock on the back door, wiggled it around a bit, heard that satifying click, and opened the door silently. I left it open. Just in case. Over the course of three days, I'd gotten familia -. I'd gotten familiar with the layout of the house and I had studied their schedules to see exactly who'd be asleep and awake at what times. Jeez. Even I can tell how bad my OCD (Obsessive-Complusive Disorder) is. I soundlessly went by the kitchen and looked up the stairs...

**I can't wait to see you.**

~Your P.O.V.~

You were asleep soundly in bed, the soft, fleece Unicorn blanket wrapped around your slim body. Your h/c locks fell precariously around your face, the only thing in the room that wasn't completly, 100% straight. As you slept peacefully, you dreamed of seeing your mother. Her curly black hair and silvery eyes were so detailed and so real to you in this dream. You swore nothing could make the moment more perfect, sitting there talking to your mom... Suddenly, you felt the familiar feel of a cold, bony hand covering your mouth. Your eyes snapped open only to be face to face with **_him_**. The brown haired boy from three nights ago. You wanted to scream but couldn't find your voice so you began struggling to break free but he was straddling you and you could barely move with the unicorn blanket constricting you so severly.

**My own prison.**

You finally located the ability to make noise and you screamed into his blood-smelling glove but the leather was so thick that only muffled whimpers could barely be heard. Tears poured from your eyes as you looked upon the psychopath who had broken in your house and was now here, most likely going to kill you.

"H-hello." He said weakly. Your eyes widened and then shut tight again, trying not to see the boy, trying not to feel the boy as he delicately moved an out of place lock of your hair behind your ear. Your eyes opened and you knew the boy noticed that they were full of fear. It was funny how the way your eyes would brighten in colour when you were scared, very happy, or in love and how they darkened when you were sad, angry, or jealous. The boy looked at you with his dark, sempiternal gaze and oddly, it calmed you slightly. But that **_did not_** cease your screaming and squirming. Although, it really was no use. You wondered why he hadn't killed you yet. He had a perfectly clear oppurtunity to slit your throat when he place your hair behind you ear and, to think, the only thing that was hurting you was his weight on your hips. You opened your eyes, waiting to see when he'd use the axe he had to decapitate you.

The boy looked at you almost... childishly. His eyes were filled with wonder and innocence as if they held a missive that was unseen yet not unfelt by you. As he brushed your hair from your face, you felt his grip on your mouth slacken. You instantly started screaming again but his hand positioned itself back in the harsh way he had held it earlier. You felt hopeless.

"Please... Don't cr-" The boy twitched uncontrollably but regained composure soon enough. "Don't cry... I won't hurt you. I swear. I just... I just wanted to look at you." He spoke so softly, it shocked you honestly. He bore a rugged appearance but possessed a soothingly sweet voice. Your eyes widened and you began to stop squirming and wiggling.

"You have my word that I won't hurt you. I just want to be in your-" He twitched again. You raised an eyebrow in an attempt to question him about his ticks. "I wanna be in your presence." He... cooed? He spoke to you as if you were a small child. It made you feel... insignificant.

The two of you sat there, silently profiling one another.

"Do you... Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly. You shook your head as best as you could.

"My name is Toby but my unofortunate nick name is Ticci-Toby. I bet you can guess why." He admitted sadly. You actually felt bad for Toby. Being as old as he is, you assumed he went through a plethora of ridicule for his twitching. In all honesty, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of... cute.

**WHAT?! How...? That IS NOT CUTE! He's a killer!**

You were mentally bullying yourself for even feeling remorse for him.

"I have Tourette's Syndrome. That's why I twitch. I'm sorry I scared you... and I hope you can forgive me... I just had to see you. You remind me of my... You remind me of someone..." Toby looked down, sadness lacing his words. You started to let your guard down seeing as though this young man was not as interested in killing you as you thought. He looked back into your eyes, pleading with them.

"Please don't scream... I promise I won't hurt you. I know I just broke in your house with a huge weapon but... I beg of you. Let me hear you speak. I need to know if your voice matches that pretty face." He whispered almost inaudibly. You knew your face turned beet red because he commented on how cute it was. At this point, the boy seems almost trusting so you nodded and as he took his hand away, you smiled.

"Hello, Toby."


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**~Toby's P.O.V.~**

"Oh my Zalgo..." I gasped when she spoke. Never had I heard a more beautiful voice and never had I been so struck by another person. I heard her giggle softly and that made me smile, although she couldn't see it behind my bandana. Even though I wouldn't, I felt like I could take off my bandana and she wouldn't say anything rude. She had that vibe of... What's the word? Oh! She had a vibe of sweetness that practically glowed from within her S/c skin and shined to the outside, making her seem even more radiant. If that was possible.

"Wha... What's your name, Miss?" I asked her. I had to make sure I was quiet or else her little brother or Dad could wake up and see me. I'm really surprised she -. Damnit! She probably thinks I'm a freak with all this twitching... I sighed. I wonder if she even finds me as attractive as I find her. She spoke so cautiously yet so clearly. It was like a choir of angels. Haha, I sound Hoodie.

"My name is Y/N... Toby? Why are you here and-and why havent you," I could tell she just swallowed the fear in her throat. I didn't want to scare her. I couldn't. I didn't have it in me to show her anything but kindness. Weird. Her sentence broke me from my thoughts though.

"Why haven't you killed me?" She asked hesitantly.

I thought about what she said. I know why I haven't killed her and if you knew the emotions behind why, you'd understand. I just can't, honestly. I can't hurt her... She's too sweet. She's too much like Lira and she's different. I can feel it that she's different and that she's... I dunno. She's special. It was like every other girl I'd ever met couldn't even compare to her. I admit I've never been in love nor will I ever be but, maybe, just maybe, that's what I felt for Y/N.

"You're different, Y/N. You look like... You look like my older sister. Her name was Lira." I explained to her. Zalgo knows I **_hate_** telling people about Lira. I don't open up about many things and the only two people who even know about Lira are Hoodie and Clockwork, seeing as though they can actually keep a secret. Speaking of Clockwork, the ticking clock above Y/N's bed was starting to annoy me. I didn't want to dwell on Clocky's little temper tantrum.

"Lira Rogers?" She questioned.

That caught me off guard. Wow. What? Does she... Oh my Zalgo, does she know Lira?

"You... You know her? How...?" I asked, confused and dazed.

"S-she tutored me in math. Are you... Are you her brother, Toby? Are you Toby Rogers?"

She was bombarding me with questions and I knew she expected an answer. I couldn't believe it. I remember Y/N. I do. I **_knew_** a face that stunning had been in my life before!

~~~FLASHBACK!~~~

"Alright, girly, do you understand now that you can convert fractions into decimals and into percentages? And vice versa?" Lira asked the young lady next to her.

Lira had been studying some dumb math problems with this chick **_all day._** And I was so bored that I was in the kitchen, eating an apple and listening to them. Man, I need a life. I watched from the dining room table as Lira smiled at the girl when she got something right and how the girl's huge, round eyes would light up. I admit she was pretty cute but she wasn't into the likes of me. I bet my crazy, dark brown hair, pale skin and huge brown eyes made me look like a freak. Not to mention my twitching. And how I was basically stalking her from ten feet away. Again, **_I need a life_**.

"Yes! Great job!" Lira cheered as the pretty, h/c haired girl got yet another question right. I was about to walk back up to my room when I heard Lira tell the girl it was getting late and that she could come back over tomorrow around three p.m. I watched, squinting and suspicious as the two girls hugged and walked outside to the guest's mom's car.

As Lira walked back in, I saw that goofy grin on her face and smiled back at her.

"You like her." She blurted out randomly as she walked into the kitchen to grab an orange.

"I do not! She's probably, like, ten!" I squealed. Wow, this puberty thing sucks. My voice cracks like hell.

"Actually, she's y/a. But whateves. I'm tutoring her in math like a boss and I think she only needs one more session."

"Oh..." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. Over the few times that girl's came to our house, I've come to be more and more intrigued by her. But Lira didn't need to know that.

~~~End of FLASHBACK!~~~

I suddenly snapped back to reality, still straddling Y/n. I looked down at the girl under me and she gazed at me with a sense of wonder in those big E/c orbs of hers. "S-sorry. But yes. I-I'm Toby. You used to come over and I'd watch you... Heh. Now I'm here sitti-"

"Sitting on top of you." I said sheepishly. She gave me a heart-warming smile and I got off of the girl, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You're not... leaving, are you?" She asked, sitting up and tilting her head to the side. She rubbed a small hand on her eyes and I smiled at the innocent, child-like soul before me.

"I will have to soon... You want me to stay or something?" I asked, chuckling lightly. She smiled at me again and my heart melted. I love that cute grin more than Masky loves cheesecake.

"I honestly don't know. You fascinate yet terrify me and I don't know whether or not I can trust you. On one hand, you broke into my house, twice, almost let your frikkin' monster/squidward/hentai guy eat me, and threatened to kill me. On the other, you haven't harmed me nor my family, you haven't stolen anything, and it was you who convinced those other two guys in the jackets to leave me alone. You also think I'm different... What's with that? I'm as regular as anyone." She said, her eyebrows raising slightly. Wow, she's gorgeous...

"Heh, glad I intrigue you. You do the same for me. You're just different and I think you're pretty cool... The only girls I hang out with are either bitches, too young, absolutely annoying or dead." I got off her bed and looked back at her.

"Oh, and I'll see you again soon, ok? Leave the backdoor unlocked."

**~Your P.O.V.~**

You watched Toby as he walked out of your room and listened as he went down the stairs and closed the backdoor.

**_What the fuck just happened? Why am I talking to a psycho? WHY DO I HAVE A CRUSH?!_**

You groaned and collapsed on your bed, thinking over the events of tonight. You couldn't believe that Toby Rogers was still alive. Everyone thought he died in the house fire that happened a year ago and now he's here, alive, and killing people...

**_What do I do?_**

You thought to yourself. Is he killing people? Does he **_really_** kill at all? Is he killing someone **_right now_**? You sighed and felt your eyebrow furrow. You wanted to call the police but maybe... maybe it's okay. Maybe Toby **_doesn't_** kill people. Maybe he's sick. You couldn't help but let the memories flood you and surprisingly, nostalgia set in as you recalled those late nights studying with Lira, giggling and talking about boys when you two got off topic, and that one Friday night when she said her annoying little brother had a crush on you. At the time, you didn't know what to say. You just sat there wide-eyed as Lira giggled at your expression. Then you playfully screamed "EEEWWWW!" And the pair started laughing. You actually **_did_** like him too, despite his reclusiveness and Tourette's Syndrome.

You found yourself lingering on the day you met him. Lira had gotten in the shower after she spilled a drink on herself and told Toby to keep you company. It was awkward, sitting there across from him as he looked at you with that same wonderment in his eyes. You could feel yourself turn fifty shades of red and you noticed his almost gray skin hint pink. You two just sat there, blushing and smiling at each other until Lira came and got you. Then you snapped out of your thoughts and shook your head.

**_This is more complicated than I thought..._**

You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and slipped your ear buds into your ears. Scrolling through the songs, you stopped when you noticed a new song that you hadn't downloaded. You tilted your head to one side when you read the title...

The Song Of Unhealing

You shrugged, thinking your little brother put it on there and pressed play. You instantly were overcome with a feeling of despair and let your head fall onto the pillow as the slow, ominous notes played softly. Something sounded familiar the longer you listened to it and it dawned on you after a couple of minutes that it was The Song Of Healing in reverse. You quizzically stared at the screen as the music continued to play, the feeling of sadness and despair growing. You shook your head and clicked the 'next' button. Despite listening to a different song, the feeling of depression started to consume you. You felt weird, seeing as though the only time in your life you were truly depressed was when your mother died. You sighed and went to Google to search for what exactly this "Song of Unhealing" came from and why it was inverted.

When you clicked the search button, many many things popped up. Everything pointed to an old game called "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". The thought occurred to you that your little brother probably downloaded a bad copy of The Song of Healing on your phone and forgot to delete it. With that, you went to exit out of the Internet but something caught your eye. A link for Cleverbot was listed under some websites about someone named Jadusable and that piqued your interest. You clicked onto the website and told Cleverbot hello.

"Hello."

**"Hey, how are you?"**

"I'm ok. Thnx. How are you?"

**"Better than last time we spoke."**

"I agree. May I ask you a question?"

**"Of course."**

"What's The Song Of Unhealing?"

**"It's the song I play."**

"That song is disturbing... Why would you play it?"

**"It made him slowly lose his mind."**

"Who?"

**"Jadusable. You've met with someone this night. Stay away. Stay away."**

"How did you know I've met with someone and why should I stay away?"

**"I've been watching you. Stay away. Stay away. The fire will consume him soon enough as the water did to me. It'll burn you. Stay away. Stay away."**

_That_ sent shivers down your spine. It's the same thing for last time! Why is this happening and how?! You asked Cleverbot all about that Majora's Mask game, not getting much anywhere. Although, there was a quote about your "true face" that scared you a bit. You sighed and went back to the search engine, intent on figuring out why Cleverbot is acting so strangely. The only thing that kept reoccurring was someone named BEN and that he drowned... You then swapped the tab back to Cleverbot.

"Who's Ben?"

**"I am."**

"What happened to you?"

**"I drowned."**

"I'm sorry... Who drowned you?"

**"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"**

This had to be a joke. This isn't real. This isn't happening. Someone hacked the site. That's it. Someone hacked it.

That was only thing that kept you together. You completely shut off your phone and went to lie down. You took out your ear buds and placed your belongings on the nightstand where you found them, sighing audibly before you got comfortable. Only seconds passed when felt sleep tugging are your weary eye lids and then you heard a strange, low voice growl something absolutely horrifying, right from the darkest corner of your room.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Again, Uh oh

You shot up and looked towards where you heard the voice.

"T-Toby...? Is that you?" You questioned into the dark, looking around frantically. When you received no answer, you grabbed your phone and switched on the flashlight but, oddly, your entire phone crashed. It went completely blank and turned off.

"Who are you?!" You shouted at a whispering volume, standing up from your bed. You then snatched your lamp from the bedside table and walked towards the door.

"I-I have a weapon, you freak! Don't get near me!" You said, a bit louder than you ought to. You heard a faint snickering and that made you snap. You swung blindly with the lamp and it came in contact with something hard and a distinct "OW!" was heard. Then a type of demonic growling.

"You shouldn't have done that..." The voice said. You looked around, scared out of your mind. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you scanned the room for whatever this was. You felt something wrap around our waist and you were forced onto the ground, letting out a small yelp. You knew if you screamed, your dad or little brother would rush upstairs and the thing on top of you would kill them. Much like he was going to kill you. But then, he spoke.

"Listen you little bitch, **_stay away from Toby._** Stay away from all of us, you moron! You're gonna get yourself killed." The boy said. You could barely make out two little red dots amongst the inky blackness. Pupils.

"T-Toby wouldn't hurt me." You said shakily. The weight of this guy was directly on your lower abdomen and his hands had you pinned at the wrists. Never had you felt so... **_helpless._**

"Toby is a complete **_idiot_**. He'll kill**_ anyone and anything._** The others are worse than that. **_Stay away, Y/n._**"

That caught you off guard. How did this psycho know your name?! How does he know Toby? Who are **_the others?!_**

"How did you kn-know my name? And how do you know T-Toby?"

"He's a proxy and I have to live with him. Look, just **_stay away_**. You shouldn't be hurt. Ok? I know your name 'cause I'm... I'm Cleverbot. I haunt the site. Got your answers? Good. Now promise you'll stay away." He said roughly. You could detect a note of childishness in his voice. Hell, it seemed as if he were going through puberty. His voice would crack at odd intervals in sentences and, despite the fact that it was slightly cute, it terrified you to the point where you were sure you'd pass out from fear.

"Le-let me go. I won't scream. I want an-answers... Please, Mister." You begged, looking directly into the small, red pupils the boy possessed.

"I don't believe you."

"P-please. I didn't scream with Toby. I promise. Just gimme answers..."

The boy sighed audibly and got off of you, holding out a hand to help you up. You stood up by yourself and dusted off your pajama pants.

"A creepypasta is like a horror story from the internet. It's always got blood and guts and all that fun stuff and it's really scary and weird. The people from there are actually real. Here, gimme your pc." He tried to explain as he grabbed your laptop from under your bed. You stood up and sat beside him on the bed, watching as he went on several different websites talking about certain 'creepypastas'. You took a moment to study the boy's features. He was an exact replica of Link from the Legends of Zelda, complete with blonde, shaggy hair that was plastered messily to his tanned forehead. He was three or four inches shorter than you, all except for the little stud in his nose and his eyes... That's what struck you the most. Two soulless, inky black abysses devoid of any color but the single red dot in the absolute center were what he supposedly called eyes. They leaked a substance that you assumed was blood due to the color. You wanted to ask if he was alright but thought better of it, seeing as though the blood didn't actually look fresh and he didn't seem in pain.

"Here. Read it and weep. The **_best_** creepypasta **_ever._**" The blonde looked triumphant and crossed his arms over his small chest after he handed you your computer. You read through the passage about a man with the user name Jadusable who encountered some pretty freaky things after buying a game cartridge. He had purchased the game from a shady looking older gentleman who was most likely senile, not realizing that the most innocent of things can hide clandestine, inhuman and immoral secrets. You gave the computer back to the Link look-alike and tilted your head in confusion.

"That's **_me._** I'm the one who haunts the game. I got better junk ta do now," The blonde said, still very triumphant. You rolled your eyes.

"So you're Ben?"

"The one and only, babe. But like I said, the creepypastas are **_bad_** news and I don't want you dead. You're needed for something or someone or whatever, I dunno. I wish I did know that... Tell people who they're gonna be with... Give'em advice... Like a therapist or some shit." The boy continued to babble on about the future. You noted his red, itchy eyes and putried breath.

"Are you high?" You questioned, looking at the boy quizzically. He started to giggle at your expression and almost rolled off of the bed from laughing.

"I'm up there... Bwahahahahahahahahaaa!" He wailed. You instantly clapped a hand over the blonde's mouth but retracted it, stunned. He bit you!

"Damnit..." You heaved under your breath.

"Heheh. Sorry, Babe. I'm a little rough. Okie doke, well look. Don't mess with Toby. You're getting yourself in-ta more trouble than needed. His bitch is crazy," Ben explained, finally sitting upright and without slouching.

"His... _'Bitch'_? Whaddya mean? And stop calling me babe or I'll rip that bolt outta your nose," You threatened, narrowing your e/c eyes at him.

"Woah, calm your tits, Babe! Just kiddin'! Yes, his _bitch_. Listen, I already told ya, if you wanna be dumb, be dumb but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm gonna gooooo with the flooow like a bird or some shit. Laters, Babe. Oh and thanks for never closing the computer lid when you change bras," The blonde snickered as he cracked his knuckles and pressed a scar on his wrist. You were about to scold him for calling you babe and for the bra thing but he dissipated into a cloud of what looked like coding, numbers, and symbols. Every skin cell turned into either a number or a symbol right before your eyes and just as you were starting to adjust to what happened, the technological cloud of coding was sucked into the computer screen, causing it to blacken and then return to normal. You sat on your bed, awestruck and eyes huge with wonder along with a dropped jaw.

"Woah..."

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes.

"What a fucked up dream..." You said as your noggin hit the plush heart-shaped pillow. Right before sleep overcame you and whisked you away to the world of dreams and imagination, you could've swore you heard a snicker. A low, ominous snicker.

That night, well morning, around three-forty a.m., a certain sandy-haired brunette woke up to the sound of humming. The boy, curious as to what it was, listened from his Monsters Inc. themed bed to pinpoint where it was coming from. When it finally dawned on him, he slowly sat up and looked out of his foggy window unto the backyard. He almost fell out of bed.

**_That's the monster from the other night!_**

Jeremy quickly got at a better angle to analyze the creature further. It was still carrying that huge knife and its eyes were still humongous! Jeremy studied the figure as it... skipped(?) down the walkway towards the woods. Jeremy scratched his head, trying to figure out why the monster was skipping and humming. The boy then smiled, remembering that his big sister did the same thing when she was happy. Actually, the song he was humming was a familiar song that y/n told him about. He thought for a moment...

**_Civ... Civili... Civilian! By Wye Oak! _**

The boy smiled and hummed the opening verse soundlessly, still eyeing that monster.

**_I am nothing without pretend. I know my faults, can't live with them. I am nothing without a man. I know my thoughts but I can't hide them. I still keep my baby teeth in the bedside table with my jewelry. You still sleep in the bed with me, my jewelry and my baby teeth..._**

He seemed to be alone seeing as though those other three monsters weren't with him.

**Maybe the monster meant no harm and was just talking a midnight stroll, **Jeremy thought. He shrugged his small shoulders and vowed that he'd inspect those woods and find out where that scary guy was going as he lied back down, falling asleep as soon as his little head hit his Mike Wazowski pillow.

Meanwhile, upstairs a certain h/c haired girl was fast asleep, dreaming about this_ 'Monster'..._

"JUST A SEXY PROXY! SINGIN' 'BOUT NEEDIN' HELP FROM HIS BUDDIES! I'M TRYNA GET YOOOOUUUR ATTENTIIIION. HE, TOO, IS A SEXY PROXY! IN HIS WHITE MASK AND TIGHTY WHITIES! I'M STILL TRYNA GET YOOOUUUR ATTENTION!" Toby sang. Along with making up a parody to Journey's song 'Don't Stop Believing', Toby was trying to get Masky's help in cleaning up the horrible mess he made in the kitchen. In another attempt to get the masked proxy's attention, Toby even broke into a short air guitar, to no avail. Masky just walked right past him, coffee in hand.

"A BADASS PROXY IN MASKY'S ROOM! TOBY'S TRYNA FIND THE BROOOOMM! I DROPPED WAFFLES ON THE FLOOR AND IT'S EVERY-EVERY-EVERYWHERE! MASKY! HELP ME! THERE'S SYRUP ALL OVER MY BODY! MASKY GET ME SOME NEW CLOOOOOOOTHEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! MASKY PLEEEASSEEE! DON'T TELL THE BOSSS-"

**_"GOD DAMNIT TOBY! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR WINDPIPE!"_**

"I need clothes."

**_"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?!"_**

"Yes." Toby said, smirking at Masky. Before Masky could seriously kill the proxy in goggles, Hoodie grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to save Toby's life.

"C-C'mon, Mask. He jus-just needs clothes. He can't m-mo-move 'cause it'll get everywhere." Hoodie reasoned with him. Hoodie gave Toby a small smile, making Toby shoot him one back.

"Go get him some damn clothes. We got shit to do. Dumb ass bitch... always makin' me do shit..." Masky mumbled, taking both his magazine and his coffee into the living room. Hoodie nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing his friend a white t-shirt and some jeans.

"H-here ya go," Hoodie said with a grin as he handed Toby the clothes.

"Thank you, Hoodie. Will you help me clean this up?" Toby asked, stripping off his sticky sweatshirt.

"O-of course."

With that, Toby and Hoodie began cleaning the kitchen. It seems as if Toby always finds a way to ruin something and piss off Masky, all in one day. Keep in mind, they're all a fantastic team but, jeez, Toby could be one annoying little bastard. After getting the task at hand done, Toby embraced Hoodie and told him thank you.

"N-no problem, Tobers."

"You **_know _**not to call me that," Toby joked, removing his goggles. The black-haired proxy giggled.

"I-I know. It's fun to. S-s-so, what's w-with Clocky? Sh-she seems extra evil today," Hoodie asked, cocking his hip to one side. Toby shook his head, smirking.

**_Hoodie acts so gay sometimes._**

"I dunno, honestly. Just being a bitch, probabl-"

_**"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BITCH!" **_Screeched a high-pitched and, frankly, annoying voice.

"Clockers! What?! No! Oh Fuck!" Toby screamed, taking off and leaving Hoodie in a trail of dust.

As Toby ran up the stairs, almost tripping halfway up, he bolted into his room and locked the door.

**_"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I'M GONNA YANK OUT YOUR TEETH WITH PLIERS!"_**

"No! Calm down and ask nicely!" Toby teased, pretending to cry.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Toby... Can I come in, please? I didn't mean to get ma-" Clockers began before she was yanked into the room.

**_"YOU'RE NOT CRYING!" _**The ginger yelled, furious with her friend.

"Not the first time I tricked you," Toby said grinning. Clocky groaned and flopped down on Toby's bed. She marveled in the sensation of the water-bed, sighing happily.

"You've been acting like a total bitch lately, Toby." Clockwork giggled.

"How?!" The boy roared.

"All you talk about is this y/n chick! I'm tired of it! We can never have normal conversations anymore." She explained, sitting up as Toby took a seat beside her.

"I can't help it I'm in love," Toby shot her a goofy smile but it quickly faded when she punched his roughly in the side.

"It **_isn't _**love. You don't know what love is."

"And **_you _**do?"

"Well... love is when you can't bear to be away from someone and when you think about them constantly, smiling when they cross your mind. When you would do anything and everything to help them, protect them, and make them feel special. When you care about someone so deeply and truly, you put their own needs before yours. It's really complicated... You get butterflies when you see them, no, more like **_fireworks_**. All you ever wanna do is make them happy and hug them and kiss them and be with them. You don't even care what they're doing as long and they're enjoying themselves... All I ever wanna do is cuddle with him and give him dumb grins... Give him everything, the world even," Clockwork sighed. "It doesn't even stop there... You want to fucking **_murder_** anyone who hurts them. Even if they piss you off and make you wanna beat the living hell outta them, you never will because you forgave them the minute they hurt you. It's when you hear cheesy love songs and they pop into your head. When you're talking to them and get lost in their eyes. When you're trying to get work done but their face is, like, tattooed behind your eye lids... Love is everything you'll ever feel for them and more...Love is just... **_weird_** but absolutely amazing... Just wonderful."

Clockwork watched her best friend, ponder over what she just said. Those big, chocolatey brown eyes were glazed over, a trait they possess when Toby's deep in thought. The corners of her stitched mouth turned up slightly.

"That was beautiful, Clockers. I can't believe a moron like you actually had something good in that fat head," Toby teased her. Clockwork rolled her eyes and tackled Toby, slapping his chest and stomach.

"Ah! Get off me, hoe!"

**_"I AM NOT!" _**

"Yes you are! I bet you fucked everyone here!"

**_"I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS!"_**

"Bwahahahahahaha! Clocky's a viiiiiiirgiiiiiiin!"

**_"SHUT UP!" _**

After a good pummeling, Toby and Clocky got up and started laughing at each other. Clockwork's make-up was smearing all over her face and her teeth had lipstick on them while Toby's shirt was basically in shreds. The teenage girl eyed her friend's chest, biting her half pink, half normally coloured lip.

"Have you seriously never kissed anyone?" Toby asked her, tilting his head to the right.

"Well... No, never. Have you?"

"Nahh... Every girl I know is **_gross_**." He smirked at his chick-friend.

"Even me?"

**_"Especially you."_**

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Retard."

"Crackhead."

"PORCUPINE!"

"Porcupine?"

"I didn't have anything else!"

Toby sighed. "You're a complete moron, aren't you?"

"I don't see how you can talk so much with a mouth full of dicks."

"CLOCKWORK!"

Clocky ran from the room, grinning and laughing as she ran down the stairs. Toby rolled those big brown eyes.

"Idiot..." He muttered, laying back on his bed. His mind started to wonder about what his red-headed friend had said about love. He thought about whether or not he actually felt this way about that pretty h/c haired girl with the big e/c eyes. In an instant, he was nodding to himself and grinning his famous grin.

"I **_do_** love her. That's why I'm going to see her soon..." The brunette said to no one in particular, not realizing a certain, green-eyed creepypasta was listening.

**_Finally... I'll find out where this skank lives..._**

(A/N: The two song listed in the story is Civilian by Wye Oak. It's a beautiful song and it's on YouTube! I love it to pieces! Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Love you guys. Be prepared for a whole boat load of crazy!

~EJ Out)


	6. Chapter 6: D'aww :)

It had been at least a week before you had heard from Toby. You figured that was probably a good thing, depending on your encounter with a certain Link look-alike. He warned you to stay away and maybe he convinced Toby to as well. Disheartened at that, you tried to forget it and went back to cooking. It was four thirty-three a.m. and it was still dark out. Since you were the only one up, you took on the task of making breakfast for Dad and Jeremy when your ringtone went off, startling you.

**_"Sometimes somethin' beautiful happens in this world. You don't know how to express yourself, so you just gotta sing! I just had sex and it felt so good (Felt so good)! A woman let me put my peni-"_**

It screeched before you grabbed your phone. You're happy you got to it when you did before Jeremy could hear it or, worse, your dad. You walked back into the kitchen and cut off the waffle iron, setting the plate of waffles aside. You clicked on the new text message and the number read "Unknown". It read "Hey You." So, you said hello and asked who it was.

When they person on the other end _finally_responded, the message said "The window". You instantly looked towards the window above the sink, catching sight of bushy brown hair. You grinned and opened up the back door to allow your friend entrance.

"Hey you," You mocked, giving him a small smile. You noticed he opened his mouth to say something but it quickly shut as he sniffed the air. He turned around at an inhuman speed and tackled the plate of waffles on the counter, getting both syrup and teenage boy everywhere.

"Toby! You **_moron!_** You're gonna wake someone up!" You whispered angrily.

"Shuh-uh. I go' wappuls." He said, a mouth full of his favourite food. You tilted your head to one side and started grinning. You allowed him to eat while you went to make more before just shaking your head, thinking that they'll just make cereal.

"You like waffles, don't you?"

"I LUH UM!" He called, twitching slightly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You, dear, need to change. You're sticky."

"So is your face but I know it isn't syrup," The boy joked crudely. You rolled your eyes at his immaturity and scratched the back of your head.

"I got a t-shirt somewhere. What are you doing here? Any particular reason you're eating all the food?"

After **_finally_** swallowing his food, Toby cleared his throat and explained.

"I wanted to see you. I was hungry. Oh, and take off your shirt. That's my favourite band," He shot you a dopey smile and a slight jump.

You looked down at your shirt and realized it was your Get Scared T. You narrowed your eyes.

"Is this **_really_** your favourite band or do you just wanna see me topless?" The boy grinned and laughed softly.

"Both." You, again, rolled your eyes and went upstairs. You pulled out an identical t-shirt, albeit two sizes bigger and pounded down the stairs.

"Here, love. They messed up my size so they gave me this one for free," You motioned to your torso. Toby jumped up, ecstatic, and hugged you tightly.

"Thanks, Y/n," He said sheepishly. You smiled and led the boy into the living room.

"You'll have to leave around six. That's when Dad wakes up," You informed him while you switched the TV from the news to Spongebob Squarepants.

"I fuckin' love this show! Hell'z yeah!" The boy exclaimed. "Oh, okie dokie. Can we just hang out for a bit? I'm still real curious about you."

"Sure, I don't mind." You told him, taking the seat next to the proxy.

"Alright. I have questions. First, answer these five. Favourite colour? Favourite Food? Do you like waffles? Natural hair colour? Boyfriend?"

"My favourite colour is f/c. F/f. Yes, with all my heart. N/h/c. I don't have one... My last one dumped me about three weeks ago," You informed Toby.

"He's an idiot for dumping you. I mean, you're so pretty and sweet and nice and funny and make damn good waffles and just... You're great. He's stupid. I'm single too. My favourite colour is orange. I love waffles. Fuck yes, I want waffles even more now annndddd I don't have a boyfriend nor will I **_ever._**" Toby said, his already big brown eyes getting wider.

"Cool. Can I ask **_you_** questions, Toby?"

"You sure can." He said eagerly.

You thought about what you wanted to ask him. There were **_so many_** questions to begin with... Hmm... You decided you'd try to ask as many as possible without offending him. Maybe you'd actually get some straight answers!

"Umm... First off, who's Ben? What's a creepypasta? And who's your bitch?" You asked him, giving him a small smile.

"Ben is an annoying twat who smokes weed all day with Jeff. Creepypastas are essentially what Ben, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, E- E- EJ, LJ, Sally, Jane, Seed Eater, Rake, Bob, Dr. Smiley, Lost Silver, and all the others are. You're my bitch, bitch!" He said, giggling and giving you those sweet smiles along with a couple of adorable ticks. You gave him a grin back and sighed.

"Why does this Ben guy want me to stay away from you? You aren't going to... kill me, are you? Or let your squid guy hurt me?" You looked at Toby through sad eyes, sighing slowly. You were scared, worried, and disappointed. So many thoughts were running through your head that you could barely focus on one. Was he just lying to you? Was he going to let you get comfortable with him and then betray you?

**_Just like Adam..._**

You studied the young man before you, taking in the depth and hollow feeling in his brown eyes. The boy's jovial expression turned to one of concern in the blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing lightly and whispered into your ear.

"No, **_no one _**will ever hurt, let alone **_kill_** you."

He nuzzled his nose into the small of your neck and sighed, sending a shiver down your spine. Albeit shocked, you snaked your arms around his neck and let out the breath your were holding in.

**_"Promise...?" _**You whispered. The boy pulled away and held you by the shoulders, looking you directly in the eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful you were.

"Pinky Promise," Toby gave you a small smile. Smiling back, you put your back around his neck and embraced him. It felt too right to be wrong. Although hugging a murderer is probably the **_last_** thing a sane person would do, who said **_you_** were?

"Like- Like I said, no one will ever hurt you. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, alright Y/n?" He mumbled into your collar-bone. His breath smelled like maple syrup and that made your sad smile turn into a small grin of joy.

"Alright, Toby." You said to him sweetly, pulling away. You two sat there, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. What made your eyes widen with surprise after **_all of this_**, was that Toby placed a light kiss on your forehead through the bandana on his face. You closed your eyes and giggled at the soft, butterfly kiss he gave you.

"Sorry. I just figured you'd need more reassuring. Now... Can I have more waffles?" The teen ask giddily, removing his goggles.

"Sure, as soon as you take off your mask." You pressed, grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged and removed the covering, revealing a cute button nose and almost feminine shaped lips. You couldn't believe how cute he was! Awwww...! You giggled cutely.

He shuddered slightly. "Y-You think I'm ugly, don't you?" He asked, burying his face in his hands. You lightly touched his gloved hand.

"No, of course not. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen!" You squealed girlishly. You mentally kicked yourself for getting so worked up about a boy being attractive.

"D'awww... Thanks, girl." He smiled at you as he lifted his hands. "It was super fun hanging out with you. I- I'd love to do this again. When will you be free so we can chill for waaaaaaayyyyy longer time?" The boy asked, grabbing your hand and holding it closely to his chest. You almost jumped out of your seat.

**_Did he just ask me on a date?_**

"Did you just ask me on a date?" You asked curiously, smiling like a mad man.

"Yeah! I think I did." He gave you a face-splitting smile that surpassed yours and nodded.

"Sure! I think I'll be free... Saturday? My dad's taking my brother on a Father/Son fishing trip and they'll be gone from, I think, seven a.m. to six p.m. So, is that an okay time?" Your face was starting to seriously hurt from all this smiling and laughing but you didn't care. You were going on a date with a guy you've had a crush on since, what, fourth grade?

"Any-Anytime is fine. This is great! Do you mind coming to my place? Sure, the 'squidward' guy lives there, along with his bros and all the other pastas but they won't hurt you, pinky swear," Toby explained, finally letting go of your hand. You had to think about this... Sure Toby would protect you and of course you could fight back, thanks to years of martial arts and female defence classes, but is this safe? Is it morally wrong?

"Well... Sure. Yeah, we can chill there. What time will you get me?"

"Around... eight or nine a.m. No make-up, no flashy clothes. I want it to be natural you... The **_beautiful_** you," He said, a small smile flashing across those gorgeous lips.

"Okie dokie! I can't wait. I'll see you then, K?" You informed him, standing up. He grabbed you by the shoulders after he got to his feet and placed a furious kiss on your forehead. That gave you butterflies in your tummy.

"Of course, my beautiful E/c eyed girl." You started to blush and gave him an equally sweet smile as he slipped his mask and goggles back on. After wishing his a good morning and telling him to be careful, your knight in orange goggles slipped through the back door and disappeared into the wee hours of the morning. You stood there and watching him fade into the woods, smiling. You were astounded at how great someone could make you feel after all you've been through. Adam, your previous boyfriend, and you dated for a year and a half and you honestly though he was the one... But all that changed when he tried to rape you after you said you weren't ready. He broke up with you a week later after you found out he was having sex with your ex-best friend, LeAnn. The week, it felt like everything was just falling apart and it wasn't that long ago. Now... Now there's him, Toby. That sweet, crazy, utterly amazing and awesome little guy who ran away, or skipped away, with the broken pieces of a now mended heart. You snapped out of your thoughts, remembering you still want waffles.

As you went to make more of those delicious breakfast food stuff, a short, bed-headed seven-year old rushed down the stairs and beamed at you, grinning and hungry.

"Good morning, Sissy!" He cheered, climbing onto the counter in his Batman themed footie pajamas.

"Good morning, little brother," You said, heart aflutter and eyes filled with happiness.

'**_A good morning, indeed'_** You thought with a smile.

**(A/N: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I'M SO SORTY! FEEL FREE TO KILL ME, AGGH! I thought I had uploaded these before! I'm sorry! I seriously thought I had already uploaded chapter 5... I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I hope the wait can be forgiven... Two chappies will make it up to you right?... Right? No? I'm sorry... *gives everyone cake* I'm sorry... Forgive me? :'(**

**Again, my bad. By the way, that song is called 'I Just Had Sex' and it's by The Lonely Island.**

**~EJ out)**


	7. Chapter 7: Murder & Masturbation

"Fuck!" You screamed. It wasjust the day before Saturday, Friday, and you were trying to get on your favourite f/c cocktail dress with the little black and white belt, to no avail. Yes, the dress was a least a size too small but you weren't the type to put on a lot of weight at a time. After trying for the millionth time, you settled to just wear shorts and your favourite Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. You were so happy to actually go and get to hang out with Toby but something kept telling you that this was wrong, that you shouldn't be doing this. Maybe it was the fact that he was a killer (which you doubted)or maybe because you sensed an unwavering suspicion that something **_sickeningly twisted_** was going to happen... You shrugged it off; It was probably just your overactive imagination.

Speaking of an overactive imagination, you'd taken the time to actually learn what a creepypasta was the day after Ben showed up. You learned about some psycho named Jeff The Killer with his equally psycho girlfriend Jane The Killer, The 'Enderman' Brothers, two dudes named Masky and Hoodie, more information on a Mr. Ben Drowned, Toby, a blue faced cannibal with no eyes, a little girl named Sally, and the horror version of the loveable My Little Pony character Pinky Pie. Along with these few, you came across many Pokémon styled pastas and two masochists named Laughing Jack and Clockwork. Apparently, both had a corrupt and unhealthy interest in the guts and gore of the human body. Which, by far, freaked you out the most. Many a night did you stay up late listening for sounds of tick-tocking and savage laughter only to sigh in relief as day light hit and the sun's comforting glow gave you back your sanity. You already knew that these **_freaks_** were real and that they actually could find and kill you but that didn't stop you from getting more and more into the spine-chilling world of internet horror. You found yourself longing to be a pasta, actually. To bring fear into someone, to hurt, to... What are you talking about?

Oh, how funny. You started head-banging as soon as this marvelous song came on.

**_I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!_**

Just as the chorus kicked in, you saw your little brother run into the backyard. Aww... Look at Jeremy in his little blue rain coat and matching rain boots. You smiled, watching him from where you stood. You made your way over to the window sill and sat down, watching him play. It was a beautifully dreary day, what with all the rain and condensation and fog. While it was a teeth-chattering, nail-biting eight degrees farenheit outside, it was a warm seventy-four in the house. You whipped your h/c locks around to the side and watched as your little brother chased Roxy, your black labrador and Irish setter mix, around the back yard. Days like this just made you want to curl up with a good book, drink hot chocolate, and read until you fall asleep. But today was different. You wanted to curl up with a good Toby, drink hot chocolate, and cuddle until you fall asleep. It was amazing how much you thought about him nowadays and you wondered...

**_Does he think about me as much as I think about him?_**

~Toby's P.O.V.~

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT, OH MY FUCKING Z-ZALGO **_GET OUT_**!" The twitching proxy screamed, grabbing his blankets.

"Arrghh! I'm out! I'm gone, I'm gone, **_I'm gone_**!" Masky screamed in return, bursting out of the door. Never will Masky unsee what he just saw. Despite the fact that Masky was gay and that Hoodie had been his boyfriend for at least a year now, he'd never seen anyone else's... Masky shivered. He'd just walked in on Toby **_pleasuring himself_**. Masky couldn't help but blush and feel guilty as he thought about what Toby's was doing. Although he kinda-sorta-maybe despised his fellow proxy, he had to admit he was rather... **_well-developed_** for a boy his age. The brunette soon found himself aroused and just as Hoodie was coming up the stairs, he grabbed his wrist and forced him into their shared bedroom for a day of fun; their definition of fun, anyways.

Meanwhile, back in Toby's room, he was devastated. The only thought running through his head was

**_Oh ZALGO! MASKY SAW MY DICK, MASKY SAW MY DICK, MASKYSAWMYDICK!_**

After putting his pants back on and his goggles, the teenage proxy nervously went to the door. He needed to apologize to his friend and make sure that he wasn't going to tell anyone about his actions; It'd take **_years _**to live down getting caught wanking off by a **_boy..._** and it'd be even worse if Masky told Toby's soon-to-be girlfriend, Y/n, that he'd said her name...

Toby gripped the door knob and took a deep breath. He went out into the hallway, trying not to cry at his embarrassment and went to knock on Hoodie and Masky's door but something made him stop. He pressed his ear to the door and squealed; The sounds of love-making were clearly present, heated, and **_OH MY ZALGO STOPPIT TOBY!_**

He ran away from those petrifying noises and down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him and on the way down, he bumped into his favourite monochrome clown.

"Hey Jack! Whaddup?" Toby asked in a mock low voice.

"Hi, Toby. I'm peachy keen and getting better, how are you?" The clown asked, helping his friend up and giving him a twisted grin.

"I'm..." Toby laughed nervously. "I'm well. K-Kinda um... weirded out, but good. Thanks. So what are you up to? Heading out for-for- the hunt?"

"Nahh, I was going to see if Clocky wanted to grab lunch. Well, now that I think about it, yes. I am heading out for the hunt," LJ laughed manically, throwing his head back.

"Well, stop by the store and grab me some waffles. And Clocky? Why?"

"She just wanted to hang... Why? You jealous?" The circus freak questioned, still grinning at the pale proxy.

"No, just curious. Glad she's finally getting out and all, an-anyways, those waffles? I'll pay ya," Toby said, twitching as he reached into his back pocket.

"No payment necessary. I'm happy to pick up waffles for a fellow friend. Besides, I need to be on your good side..." LJ spoke darkly. Toby shrugged it off and thanked Jack as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. You grinned into his pastry.

**_I wonder what Y/n is doing..._**

Toby smiled as he thought of you but his thoughts were interrupted as a certain pasta ran into the room and grabbed his bottom.

"You're it!" Ben screamed, running into the living room. Toby groaned. He guessed Jeff had started another game of 'Ass Tag' and had tagged Ben already. The only reason Jeff only played this game was to get a handful of Ben Bottom and get away with it, Ben was oblivious to Jeff's advances but... We all think he'll come around. Toby ran into the living room and tackled an blue-masked teen and pinched his butt, receiving a roar of anger from him.

"You're it, EJ!"

**_"DAMN YOU TOBY!" _**Eyeless Jack hollered as he spotted the unsuspecting creature, Rake, and dived for him.

Toby ran away from the scene and smack dead into his best friend as he rounded the corner. Their noggins knocked and the bewbs bumped but it was all good!

"Clocky! Hi! Don't worry. No one's gonna grab your flat ass," Toby joked, helping his friend up.

"My ass isn't flat. I have a cute butt. LJ says so."

"Awkward... Anyways, do you want t-

"No. I have plans. Gotta go," The pasta said quickly, stalking off away from her companion. Toby was confused as to what had gotten into Clockwork but whatever. He decided he'd go upstairs and think about his e/c eyed girl again.

Meanwhile, in the woods... Something sinister was going on.

"Clockwork... You look particularly **_ravishing _**tonight. Why is it that you choose to tease me in that tiny tank top? Not to mention it's **_so very cold _**this night..." LJ snickered as he glance at Clockwork's cleavage.

"Keep it in your pants, Jack. Christ. We have work to do. I'm tired of this **_whore _**trying to take **_my _**Toby away from me. I can't wait to hang her by her intestines and cut out her kidneys. I promised E-Jackie that I'd get him some. Ya think Toby will be mad that I killed this skank?" The girl asked her partner, staring up at him.

"Do you care, Gumdrop? He'll get over her **_eventually_**," Jack reasoned, still sneaking looks at Clockwork's chest.

"I do care... He can't be mad. Nahh, he wouldn't be mad. He'd see how much I love him and realize I only did it out of love for my sweet Toby," Clocker's swooned, her one good eye shading over a deeper green.

"Tsk, tsk. A little obsessive, are we now?"

"You bet your black and white ass I am."

"Oh Clockwork. You sweet, naïve little girl... Did you bring your sewing needle?"

"Mhm. And I brought my knife, my scalpel, a ball gag and hand-cuffs."

LJ was taken aback. **_What? What's with the ball gag and handcuffs?_**

"Umm..."  
"Jack, I like girls too. It's been a while since I've played with someone and I can't wait to get into it again. Toby assumed she's a virgin and I can't wait to **_rip _**that away from her." Jack chuckled.

"I have never loved you more than at this moment, Gumdrop. Tell me, may I have a turn with this girl?"

"Yeah, whateves. But only after I'm done. Now... I'm gonna ask you once and only once; either calm down, take care of it, or I'm cutting that thing off."

"As you wish," LJ teased, making sure she heard him unzip his pants.

"You perv!" She screeched, pushing him to one side and almost knocking him into a tree.

"Just for you, Gumdrop." The clown teased, lightly slapping Clocky's arm.

"Shut up. I think we're here. Yeah look in the window to the right side, right there," Clocky observed, looking into this girl's bedroom window.

"I can't wait to rip every little strand of that h/c hair out of her head and gouge out those **_'Stunning'_** big e/c eyes. Ugh, it sickens me. Just look at her!"

"Yes, yes, I see. Let's get **_on_** with the toture!" LJ cackled loudly, throwing his head back. Clockwork watched the monochrome clown as he laughed and mentally commented on how fun his laugh was... Then she slapped herself, literally. **_How in the HELL_** could she think of **_anyone other than_** Toby? With his deep brown eyes and... that inky blank hair, swirly cone nose... that rugged and outlandish appearance and that sickeningly sweet love for torture...

**_Wait, what? _**Clocky shook her head, trying not to think about the crazy clown and focus more on the task at hand. Although Clocky was rejecting what she felt, she couldn't help but figure it out that she had a little crush on Laughing Jack. He was rather suave and mature, much unlike the awkward, loud, and childish Toby. Maybe, just maybe, Clocky was starting to quit her obsession with the seventeen year old proxy and maybe, just maybe, a small little flame for Jack was starting to grow, brighten, and glow.

"How do you want to go about this, my fiendish fellow?" Jack asked, his slight British accent shining through just a bit. Despite the fact that Clocky was anything **_but_** a normal girl, she still found accents irresistable and got chills down her spine when Jack called 'fiendish'. It delighted her to be known as a fiend, a psycho, a murderer. It gave her such a rush, a rush that only the thrill of killing could calm. With her mini-orgasm outta the way, Clocky watched as the bedroom light turned out in the girl's bedroom and made her way to the back door, Jack at her heels.

The Monochrome Killer, adorned in his trademark black and white, picked the lock with one of his long claws and opened the door for the lovely lunatic. She nodded her head and stepped inside, silent as a girl could be. LJ followed her, watching as she tiptoed soundlessly up the stairs. He couldn't believe how breathtaking a creature could be but, alas, he would never admitted her had a thing for the clock-eyed girl. Despite the total obsession with Toby and her unwavering attitude, Jack knew that he'd **_never _**get to have the person most like him. Although, he didn't **_just_** like Miss Clocky because she and him shared personalities; He had a thing for her because of her silliness yet seriousness, her adoration of torture, and her ability to be playful, mean, sexy, and undeniably sweet at any given moment. Again, she's breath-taking.

He was lost in a day-dream when he saw his partner motion for him in the dark, the glass in her eye glinting. The green-eyed girl opened the bedroom door and watched from the doorway as the girl Toby loved slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling raggedly with every breath. Regardless of Clockwork's incessant insults of the girl, she was actually quite beautifully. The faint, light glow of her bedside lamp illuminated her s/c face and casted shadows all around her. It was rather pitiful how there were real horrors lurking in those shadows.

Clockers snaked her way towards the girl, knife in hand and ready to slit her throat open. The grin that was plastered on her face made Jack want to smile as well, but it appeared as a small smirk. He watched from the doorway as Clockwork went to toy with the beauty queen's hair...

**_I wonder what this devilishly delightful deviant is dreaming about..._**

Lost in the world of dreams, imagination, and illusions, you weren't aware of the two killers in your bedroom but all that changed when a cold hand was placed on your mouth. Your big, e/c eyes snapped open and you immediately punched who was above you in the face. Fight or flight instinct, I guess.

You looked around the room and saw two unnatural shadows. You saw the glint of something glass from beside your bed and you thought of the clock-eyed killer with the reddish-brown hair. You were shocked and utterly horrified! You had no idea what to do and you sat there, stunned, until the figure in the dark spoke up.

"Well, well. It looks as if Sleeping Beauty wanted to witness her death in the waking state," The female voice chuckled as she slipped a hand over your mouth. You were too scared to move when you realized it actually was Clockwork.

"Now... What time do you think it is? One? Two a.m.? Oh, well that doesn't matter now because," The voice turned even more sinister...

"You're time is u-"

"**_Drop the knife..._**"

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry... I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to update. I have a lot to do, being in the "Gifted and Talented" classes and it's only the first week! Ugh! I'm in 8th grade, by the way. :) Anyways, thank you guys for being so patient. I really appreciate it and I bet you can guess I won't be updating as quickly or as much but I'm sure as hell gonna try for every week, at least once. Probably on weekends. Thanks again, lovelies. I love you! Still noooo word AT ALL if I should post a Gaara x Naruto fanfiction. They will BOTH be boys. No Naruko. OR! I could post a Kakashi x Naruto fanfiction. I promise I'll do a lemon for you guys soon. Haha. You guys loves smut and I love that 'cause I love smut too. Don't worry. It'll cause so many INTENSE nosebleeds. I'm getting one just thinking about what I got in store for the animalistic Masky and the shy, sweet Hoodie. If you don't already know, the Hoodie x Masky story is already getting so heated. Mhm. =^w^= STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF OUR GOGGLED HERO, SWEET DAMSEL, AND PSYCHO CLOWN AND CLOCKY! :D WOOH! **_

_**Baaiiiyaaa.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~EJ**_

_**p.s. This isn't and 'Eyeless Jack' thing. My initials are EJ 'cause SOME PEOPLE don't get that. I'm looking at you TOBY!**_

_**Toby: What'd I do!?**_

_**Me: You looked at me wrong.**_

_** Oh and how would you guys feel about Author/Pasta commentary and after-story banter? You guys can ask the pastas whatever questions and I'll make sure *glares at Jeff* ALL of the questions/scenarios are answered and played through.**_

_**CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~EJ**_


	8. Chapter 8: Close & New Encounters

"Toby!" Clockwork stammered. "It-It isn't what you think! She and me were... erm, just playing see!? Hahahah!"

The girl shot you an evil glare and you laughed nervously, believing that she wouldn't kill you if you complied.

"I- I don't wanna hear it! Take your boyfriend and leave, you psycho!" Toby yelled, marching towards Clocky and snatching the knife from her pale hand. The girl was obviously defeated, beginning to whine but quickly stopped when the monochrome clown placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At least you gave it a shot, Gum Drop..." He consoled as the Time Killer silently went through the back door of the house.

"Yeah... Zalgo, I hate the way he looks at her! As if **_she_** is as skilled as me! He looks at her like Masky looks at cheesecake!"

"In all honesty, Masky doesn't **_look _**at cheesecake. He sort of face-rapes it," The clown joked, putting an arm around Clocky. The crude comment made the red-headed killer giggle and that small act of happiness warmed LJ's, albeit small, heart.

"Gum Drop, if Toby can't see how amazing you are, then he is blind. Probably due to those stupid goggles, too. But you're a great girl, an amazing friend, and the **_perfect_** killer... Not to mention you're stunning and fun to be around. Please, cheer up. I can't stand to see my favourite pasta sad," Laughing Jack said kindly. As he said this, he stared intently as the girl beside him and she stared back, a little dumbfounded.

"Do you **_really_** think that, Jack?"

"I don't think it, Gum Drop. I **_know _**it."

And with that, Clockwork was hooked. Looking into the dark eyes of the psychotic clown, past the insane glare, made her realize how special he was to her. Despite her obsession with Toby, Clockwork's unhealthy love was starting to wane and, as that love waned, a new (particularly refreshing) spark was starting to glow. And that little spark only shined for LJ.

"LJ... Thank you," The creepypasta said, smiling warmly at him. Laughing Jack only smiled back and embraced her tightly as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his pale neck.

"It's no problem, Clocky... No problem at all..."

~Back to You and Toby~

"Toby... I'm **_fine,_**" You giggled and held onto Toby tighter. Ever since Clockwork and LJ had left you two alone, Toby had been hugging you and kissing your cheeks, trying to calm more himself than you. You swore that you were fine and very grateful for his perfect timing but this **_still _**didn't make the brunette's worry feign in the slightest.

"I was j- just so worried," The brunette almost cried, clutching your waist as he twitched. You placed a quick on his nose and continued to reassure him of your safety. After twenty minutes of this, you hadn't realized the teen had fallen asleep holding you. You felt so comforted and warm, holding onto his neck and breathing in his scent. You noted the smell of pine trees and honey, a faint lavender mixing in. You smiled and shook him slightly.

"Toby?"

The boy woke with a start and blinked numerous times, studying the room. He grinned when he found that it was you and kissed your forehead.

"I'm sorry," He said sheepishly. "I guess you just kind c-calmed me down enough to sleep."

You gave him a knowing smile and looked deeply into those chocolate-brown depths.

"Y/n, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for th-them to actually know who you were or find out where you live... I mean, I **_do_** talk about you a lot and that's 'cause you get my head spinning and make my chest feel funny and I just w-wanna hug you and kiss you and sleep beside you and then in the morning, wake up beside you and it's crazy and I'm crazy too and I don't know why you agree to let me live, I mean you could'a killed me a while back but you didn't; Thanks for that and I just can't think straight around y-you and you make me nervous and I don't wanna f-fu-fuck up and Oh Zalgo, I'm rambling! How long have I been doing this, by the way what time is it? Can we have waffl-DO YOU HAVE WAFFLES?! I bet you're lips taste sweeter than waffles. OH MY GOD WHAT?!" The teen stammered, burying his face in his hands. The whole time he'd been babbling, you'd been smiling and giggling internally. You hugged him tightly and thanked him for all the compliments, explaining that you feel the same way.

"You... You do?" He questioned, looking up at you with a clearly present red tint to his face. You kissed his cheek and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Yes, I d-" Before you could even get out the last word, Toby had yanked down his mask and pressed a finger to your lips.

"Shh..." Your e/c eyes had widened considerably at the sight of his face. Again, he's just **_so perfect_**...

You stared at him and were taken aback as he leaned in slowly, wrapping his arms around your waist and closing his eyes. You didn't know what to do at first but you caught on quickly.

As he leaned in a little more, his pressed his pale, slightly chapped lips against your little, soft pink petals of lips and kissed you tenderly. You sighed with happiness and mimicked the motion of his hands around your waist, around **_his_** neck. Your heart was kinda/sorta/awkwardly aflutter, seeing as though you'd never been kissed like this... well, you'd never been kissed at all.

In your mind, you wanted this kiss to last forever and when Toby finally pulled away, you felt your little dream-world shatter.

"Y-Y/n... I-I..."  
"Oh Toby," You blushed and kissed him again, holding onto him tightly. You held him and the words to a song came to your mind. You brushed the thoughts away and kept holding the teen, unaware that he had called your name twice.

"Oh! Oh, yeah?" You questioned, pulling away.

"I... I-I was asking if you... Wanted to be my... g-girlfriend? " His skin turned fifty shades of red and you felt your heart practically pop.

**_Wha... Did he... That he? Oh my God..._**

You grinned at the boy in front of you, the absolutely, amazingly perfect boy who was embracing you oh so tightly.

"Yes," You whispered. "I-I will..."

**_~Back with our Psychos~_**  
"You will?!" LJ screeched, nearing the mansion as he walked hand in hand with Clocky.

"Yes, Jack... I'll be your girlfriend." And with that, Clockwork placed a small kiss on her clown's cheek.

"I will."

That morning, you woke up with a huge grin. Last night was too extraordinary for words and all you could do was smile. You gained both a boyfriend and a first kiss, along with new and happier dreams. You grabbed your phone and slipped in your ear buds and put them in your ears, turning to a love song. You made your bed and began cleaning your room, opening the curtains and letting the bright light shine in.

**_What a beautiful day..._**

As you listened to the rhythmic tones, your dad walked in and gave you a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"I'm leaving now, Hon. Call me if you have any problems. Be good, don't burn down the house, don't get pregnant, and- You aren't even listening," He chuckled and flicked the side of your ear, causing the ear bud to fall out. You squealed with sudden loss of music and smiled at your father.

"Lemme repeat myself. I'm leaving now, Hon. Call me if you have any problems. Be good, don't burn down the house, don't get pregnant, and remember that if anyone calls for me, tell them I'll take their call later. I love you," He said as he gave you another hug. You nodded and returned the gesture, still grinning. After a goodbye to your brother and at least four more hugs, the two finally got in Dad's old but trusty 1992 Ford Pickup truck. You waved from the window until they were out of view.

"Toby! You can come out now!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" The teen screamed as he ran down the stairs, tackling you and kissing every part of your face he could.

"You weigh a ton! Get off!" You joked playfully, pushing him off of you.

"My heart is heavy with the pain of not seeing you!" He wailed, grinning at you. He'd finally taken off that mask and those goggles along with brushing that brown mane and washing his face. He cleaned up pretty nicely. You smiled as he helped you up.

**_Such a gentleman._**

"So! Let's go!" He called, grabbing your hand and dragging you into the backyard and down into the woods.

The sun had lit up the woods considerably, shining through the breaks in the trees and giving the entire place a life you'd never noticed. You were noticing a lot more now; The trees were greener, the sun shone brighter, the birds songs of happiness seemed more melodic, and even the sky and clouds appeared to be beaming and radiating a joyful mood.

You took in all the beautiful sights and smells as Toby (now) walked with you through the woods, hand in hand.

"I can't believe you n-never been through the woods before, Y/n."

"They've always seemed like an ominous place, Toby. That's why," You stated, squeezing his hand affectionately. He grinned at you and you smiled back as he squeezed your hand in return. Being with someone had never felt so perfect, so flawless and comfortable. You leaned your head on his broad shoulder and he held onto your hip, breathing in your smells. He informed you that you smelled like oranges and whipped cream, which made you giggle. Trekking through the woods really took it out of you and when Toby noticed how tired you were, he gave you an offer you couldn't refuse.

"Oh my God, I feel so tall!" You yelled happily, playing with the leaves. Toby chuckled and continued walking with you on his shoulders. He held onto your legs, making sure you wouldn't fall.

"This is amazing!" You cheered, playing with Toby's fluffy hair. He squirmed and smiled, loving the feeling of someone's fingers running through his hair.

"**_You're_** amazing, girl." He said sweetly, compassionately squeezing your calves.

"Awww..." You teased, kissing your finger and touching it to his lips. You and him joked and laughed the entire way to the mansion and both of you were slightly disheartened when you had to get off of Toby and actually prepare to go inside.

"My friends are really w-weird... They might flirt with or eat you. In both the gross and the perverted ways..." Toby admitted, staring at the ground.

"Nonsense... It won't be that bad."

"I beg to differ..."

And with that, Toby opened the door, unleashing the chaos of the mansion to you.

"Oh my fucking God..." Was the only thing you could say.

**_It IS that bad..._**

**_(A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry. I haven't updated frequently. I'm sorry. I'll try harder. _**

**_~EJ)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Cutting, Killing, & Coding

You gazed inside the front door of the mansion and the sight was a little (or a lot) startling. On the floor in front of the TV was the Link-Look-Alike playing what looked like Battlefield 3 on a PlayStation 3, screaming into a mic about how "EarthKid69 gets no pussy", the same guys in hoods that tried to kill you were making out on the couch, the obscenely tall man with no face was screaming at Jeff and Jane The Killer to stop trying to kill each other as they raced for each other with knives, Eyeless Jack was flirting with a girl with shark-teeth, and a little girl was playing tea-party with Pinkamena and Splendorman. All of this was complete chaos but none of it matched the rather indecent exposure of a Monochrome clown and a Clock-eyed girl as they groped one another.

"I told you it was bad," Toby said, sighing.

"I-I... What the fuck?" You sputtered.

"OH MY ZALGO, SHE'S HERE!" Screamed the little Link, yanking off his head set and pausing his game. As he yelled, every one of the pastas stopped what they were doing and stared at you. You yelped. Ben glared at you as the others stopped and did the same.

"Woah! Great job, Tobers! I always thought you were gay!" Jeff bellowed, causing some people to rawr with laughter.

"I hate you, Jeff," Toby smiled and shook his head, twitching slightly.

"I love you too!" Jeff sang, swatting at Jane. The tall man in the suit rolled his nonexistent eyes and grabbed Jeff by the hood of his jacket.

"ROOM. NOW. You too, Jane. Do I make myself clear?" He said hotly. The pair nodded, shot looks of hatred towards one another, and went up the stairs without another word. Most of the other pastas kind of cleared out, leaving you and Toby to be normal (as normal as a psycho and a teenager could be).

You looked around the mansion, finally able to take in its beauty. The walls were of a creamy white colour, matching the colour of the carpeting on the stairs. All of the living room and adjoining rooms were adorned in grays, whites, blacks, and just to freshen up the dreary colours, a splash of red in the smallest of forms; Maybe a bright red picture or a red rose here and there is what made the rooms stand out. The chandelier in the living room, made of glass and crystals, sparkled brightly and gave the room an eerie, yet enticing glow. The entire place had an aura of... contentment and fear, like when you're at the doctor's office. But... It seemed to feel sort of homey. You supposed it feels that way because of the toys and video games thrown about. You smiled.

**_It seems alright..._**

"Is it okay? D-Did anything make you uncomfortable?" Toby asked, taking your hand in his and bringing it to his heart.

You blushed and pulled your hand away. "I like it. The pastas are creepy-looking and it's scary to see them but, hey, I'm good. Care to give me the tour?"

"Let's go!" Toby grinned and pulled you into the living room.

"This... Is the living room! Wh-Where are the fun happens!" Toby laughed and flopped onto the couch. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for you to sit by him. You smiled and sat in his lap instead, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. You two sat there cuddling for a little while, sighing happily and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It felt nice to have someone there for you, to have someone to always keep you company an-

"TOBY! WHERE ARE MY PEARL JAM CD'S?!" Jeff screamed from up the stairs.

"THEY'RE IN THE DAMN DRAWER BY MY BED, TO THE LEFT, UNDER THE STONE SOUR MIXES!" Toby yelled back. You laughed and pushed him while you got up.

"Let's go meet the pastas!" You cheered, smiling largely.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Toby said shyly.

"Why not?"

"I... I don't want the other guys to hit on you..." Toby mumbled. His face (what you could see of it) turned a light shade of pink.

"Awww... Toby, I don't like anyone but you. Besides, the other creepypastas look like freaks," You giggled and grabbed Toby's hand, pulling him off the couch. The two of you ascended the stairs and Toby informed you of whose room is whose, what happens in there, and just about everything else. It was quite a sight (and quite an earful) to see and get the details of the lives of creepypastas. It was entertaining to say the least but... some of this played games with your psyche.

It made you question what was real and what wasn't. You thought stories of ghosts, boogeymans, and monsters under the bed were all fictional. Although, this somehow changed your perception. You queried.

**_If the things we fear are real, could our nightmares turn into reality? If the things we love are real as well, can dreams really come true? If there is a Hell, Does that mean there is a Heaven? If there's Heaven and Hell, does God exist? Do angels, demons, ghosts, apparitions, witches, werewolves, vampires, all of these horror-inducing things real? Without the bad, there can be no good. Without the good, there can be no bad... Good within evil, evil within good. YinYang. Is it real? Am I... dreaming?_**

"Y/n?" Toby called for the umpteenth time. You looked at him with your e/c eyes, wide and filled with disbelief.

"Can I ask you something?" You questioned, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the long stretch of hallway. Toby looked at you curiously, almost worriedly.

"Of c-course," He managed to say through his twitch.

"If our worst fears are real, does that mean that what we imagine can someday be true?" You asked. Horror laced your voice. What does all of this mean? You were in a house surrounded by **_serial killers_**!

_GET OUT OF THERE, Y/N!_

And that's when you blacked out.

"It's awake," Toby said softly, cupping your cheek in his hand. He analyzed you as if you were some foreign species.

"Toby... What happened?" You asked. You looked around and realized you were still in The Slender Mansion. You shot up instantly, realizing that it had gotten very dark and very quick. "Toby, I wanna go home,"

"..." He sat there, silent.

"Let's go, Toby. Dad is probably home," You ushered, trying to stand up. His hand shot out quickly and held your shoulder. You winced and looked at him through confused e/c eyes.

"W- We aren't leaving," He said rather darkly. Toby's head tilted to the left slightly as he twitched, giving you the impression that something isn't quite right. He removed his hand, which was now encased in the foul-smelling glove that he'd worn that first night.

"Wh-what?"

"I SAID THAT WE AREN'T LEAVING!" He bellowed loudly, squeezing his hands into fists. Your eyes widened considerably as he stood over you, seething with anger.

"Toby... Wh-what's wrong?" You choked out. It didn't seem natural falling in love with him. It didn't seem natural feeling sorry for him. And it didn't feel natural to have him standing over you, menacingly. It **_did_** feel natural, however, to fear him in this way. Which is horror unto itself. Why should you be scared of him? What's going on? These questions poured in and out of your brain, without explanation, without warning.

**_Is he going to...?_**

"Nothing. N- Nothing is **_wrong_**, Y/n! What's **_right_** is what's about to happen," He chuckled and began twitching again. You took note that he was wearing both his goggles and his mask.

"Toby! Y-You're scaring me!" You squeaked, fear running your blood cold. You backed up against the wall of the hall way, looking towards the only source of light.

The house seemed to have changed. The paint peeled in places, the wooden floor was dusty and scuffed, and the brilliant chandelier had been replaced with a single light bulb, descended from the ceiling, swinging back and forth. It wasn't natural, but somehow, you had a feeling that this was supposed to happen. Is this your fate? Are you going to just fucking accept it?

"Shhh... Dig for deeper scars, despite the d- dark, Y/n. I-I didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself... You figured it out, huh? F-Fig-Figured out that we're monsters? Isn't it **_exciting_** to be in the same house, let alone the same room, as murderers and freaks? J- Jeff with his sliced lips and lidless eyes. Ben with eyes that leak blood and ability to drive you insane. The Operator and his proxies to scare you shitless and send you to either Death or Purgatory? Eyeless Jack to eat your organs after Laughing Jack strings them along the wall like Chris- Christmas decorations! And **_Clockwork_** to rip them from your body?! Isn't it **_sickening_**? Isn't it **_perfect_**?" He uttered on.

He spoke of this as if he was... **_mad. _**You knew it. You could hear your conscience telling you "I told you so". You were trapped, as he edged closer and closer. He reached for his belt and pulled out a hatchet. An orange-handled, shiny hatchet. This couldn't be real. This isn't part of reality. Your mind... Your mind has blurred the line of Realization and Imagination. This is a dream, some sick, sick dream. Just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that's going to end soon. Please end soon.

But it didn't.

"I haven't used this one yet... It-It'll be fun to break in a new one while I break the skin, eh?" Toby chuckled darkly. He continued to smirk and giggle occasionally as a shape emerged from the darkness. The long torso and red/brown hair was unmistakable.

"Going through with the plan, Love?"

"An-Anything for you, Clocky," Toby said, smiling at Clockwork.

"Don't let me stop you. Swing away," She mused happily.

She chuckled as Toby swung his hatchet forwards.

"You're time is up,"


	10. Chapter 10: The Exception

You woke up from the nightmare, panting and drenched in a cold sweat. You looked over towards your clock, 3:36 a.m. You shook your head.

**_What in the name of..._**

You couldn't recall what exactly happened. The last thing you remember of yesterday was getting a kiss from your dad after he left for his fishing trip. You couldn't remember if you'd been to Slenderman's, spent time with Toby, or... or had seen Clocky and him, trying to kill you. You shook your head and reached for you phone. You squinted to block out the phone's blinding light and saw that you had a message. It was from a strange number, 236-376-9633. You tilted your head and read the message.

**_You should thank me._**

You sent a reply that asked who that was and why you should thank them.

**_Your life is no longer in danger because of me._**

Well, that's fucking creepy. You put your phone down, officially done with being scared. You turned over and closed your eyes but they soon snapped open. A bright light glowed from behind you and you jumped up and over, scared out of your mind. You watched the familiar coding of numbers, letters, and signs create the even more familiar form of Ben Drowned.

"I **_told _**you to **_stay away_**," The blonde growled, facing you. The light from your phone casted a faint glow on him, giving him a defined and hallowed look. The little stud in his nose was now in the shape of a triangle and not the usual Batman symbol.

"Ben... What happened? Why can't I remember anything?" You sat up and stared at him, mind blank of all things.

"That wasn't a nightmare, Babe. It was real. Ya see, Clockwork had gotten jealous when she saw that Tobers had brought you to the house, so, when you blacked out, she offered to take care of the cut on your forehead. She left with you into the basement, had LJ cut the electricity, and forced Toby into believing that you thought he was a freak and that you didn't love him, blah blah blah. Shit like that. Anyways, He was sad at first and then he got pissed. She lead Toby into the basement with her and she told him that you must have been trying to escape and that you were down there to cut the power. He was so enraged that he wanted you dead... So Clockers hid in the dark while he gave you the speech of evil and all, and to piss you off, I guess Clockers decided to flirt with him and get into his head. I found an uncut wire in the circuits, accidentally passed through, and saw what was about to happen. I got there just in time too, I saved your ass and brought you home. You passed out, so I left.

Meanwhile, at the house, all hell was breaking loose. Slender was off his rocker, The proxy brothers were trying to calm him, Jeff and Jane were arguing about what happened, Pinky was trying to calm Sally, Clockwork was **_pretending_** to argue with EJ and LJ about what happened and Toby was nowhere to be found. I went through the uncut wiring again and found him huddled in the basement, crying in the corner... I felt so bad. I went to him and explained everything... You might wonder how I know," Ben smirked with pride. "I have cameras **_everywhere_**. And I picked up LJ's and Clocky's conversation on a headset I'd left in their room... Hey... What's wrong?"

During Ben's explanation, you'd begun to cry. The tears dripped down your face and onto your Hello-Kitty blanket, creating little dark marks where it seemed sadness had stained. This seems like a beautiful metaphor, honestly. The pleasant innocence of you, of your relationship with Toby was now corrupted and tarnished with uncertain feelings, resentment, confusion, and sadness.

"Ben, I-I want to be alone," You stuttered through your silent sobs. Ben's bottom lip trembled.

"Sure, Y/n... Text me when you wanna talk... I'm uhh, here for you, if you want," He added, turning a bright pink. You only nodded and turned your face away from him. He sighed and sat on the bed beside you.

"I'm sorry, okay? I told you to stay away. I'm only looking out for you... I know it's weird and you don't believe me. I mean, I wouldn't believe me either, but you gotta trust me on this one. I don't **_kill_** people. I make them kill themselves. It sounds bad, I'm sorry. But don't push me away just yet, girl. I'm here to help you. I'm here to make you happy. I don't do this for anyone but I made an exception for you. I don't know why. You don't know why either but I think it's because I've gotten to know you better than anyone else. You were on Cleverbot a lot a couple years back and I saw the real you. You admitted a lot, even though you thought it was just a computer program. You were so depressed... I made sure I helped. Even when you didn't need me, I was still watching and listening to you. I'd hack your phone and your friends' phones because I wanted to see you and hear you more and more. You're not just a dumb, teenage girl. You're a great person. You're stunning... You're so smart and you're hilarious. You're so badass when it comes to taste in video games; I love Fall Out and Outlast too! They're my favourites!" Ben chuckled softly and shook his head to remove the blonde strands from his eyes.

"I want you to know that I think Toby's a fuckin' retard. And... I want you to know that he fucked up with the best thing that'll ever happen to him... I'll go now, okay? Hope you feel better..." He stood up and looked back at you. He gave you a small, sad smile as he started to pixelate and turn into coding.

"I love you, okay Y/n?"


	11. Chapter 11: Sleeping Solitude

_**What?**_

Before you could even react to what Ben said, he'd pixelated, turned into dust, and disappeared through the wires, circuitry, and technology of your phone. You flopped back down onto your pillow, staring at the ceiling. The tear stains on your face were renewed when you began crying again, trailing wet paths down your cheeks and temples. Your sobs were silent and so were you. You didn't want your dad to find this out. You didn't want Jeremy to know. You wanted to be alone... Just solitary, independent. Not even Ben's sweet words could shake you from this hurt. The intensity, the magnitude, the sheer gravity of this situation played tricks with your mind, much like Toby played tricks with your heart.

You turned over, still weeping, and stared at the wall. You drifted off into a bleak, dreamless sleep.

_**~Ben's Point Of View~**_

"No, I'm alright," Ben lied.

"C'mon, stupid. Lemme know what's up," Jeff chided, trying to get under Ben's skin.

"I'm **_fine_**. Leave me alone," Ben said in return, rolling his little red pupils and turning away from Jeff.

"I'm just tryna help, Ben. I know you're upset. This upsets me too," Jeff said softly. Ben looked up at Jeff and cocked his head to the side. Jeff doesn't talk like that. Jeff's never empathetic... What's gotten into him?

"I'm alright, Jeff, really. I swear. You need sleep, okay? So do I," Ben answered him quietly. Jeff smiled a weak, sad smile through his never-ending grin.

"If you say so, Benny-Boo," Jeff teased playfully as he got on the top bunk. Despite their age difference, they shared a room and got along almost as well as Hoodie and Masky. But they still fought over who gets the top bunk.

"Whatever, Jeffy-Poo," Ben smiled and rolled over in the bottom bunk, staring at the wall.

He knew he shouldn't have told Y/n that. He did love you but it was a heat-of-the-moment type of thing. He wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want anyone to know that he was in love with you and it hurt him to realize that you would never feel the same. Ben knew that it was pointless to fall for someone who'd already fallen for someone else. He knew your heart belonged to Toby and, despite all of this, he knew it still did and that it always will.

"Ben?" Jeff's words shook the blonde from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Ya ever think about what's going through people's heads when they die?"

"I can't say I do, no. Why?"

"I killed a couple about a week ago. They held each other. She told him that she loved him before I stabbed her in the throat. He cried... Why?"

"They loved each other so they'll do that. Love is uh... it's a strong emotion that can make people do crazy things." Ben sighed.

"Do you love anyone Ben?"

"... I... I can't say I do," Ben choked out.

"Well... I love you. Does that count?" Jeff said softly, turning over in his bunk and hanging his hand off the side.

"Not like love-love. Love-Love is where you wanna kiss and hold hands and all that stuff," Ben answered sadly, staring at Jeff's pale hand.

"Oh..."

"Yeah,"

"Is love just a thing that boys can feel for girls or can girls love other girls?"

"Love is universal, Jeff. You can feel it for anyone,"

"That makes sense, I guess. How 'bout two guys?"

"That's called be homosexual."

"You know a lot about love, Benny-Boo."

"I guess I do,"

"You tired?"

"Not exactly..."

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"C'mon up here. I'll show ya," Jeff said slyly. Ben rolled his eyes and climbed up to the top bunk.

"What Jeff?" Jeff looked around sheepishly, much out of character for him.

"It's not exactly a game. It's more of a way to help you sleep. I heard that holding someone close makes you sleep better. Wanna sleep close to me?"

"You mean... Like cuddling?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing... Uhh Sure, Jeffy-Poo," Ben teased, getting under the blankets with his best friend. Jeff curled up against Ben's small frame and put his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Night, Benny-Boo."

"Night, Jeffy-Poo."

Much like you, the boys fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**~Toby's POV~**_

_**Why... What have I done?**_

Toby asked himself this question numerous times. He couldn't believe that he'd almost decapitated the one person he thought understood him, the one person who gave life meaning, the one person who made him feel again. He couldn't **_fathom_** ever hurting you; What caused him to do this...? He answered his own question.

**_Clockwork..._**

He spat out her name like it was foul, disgusting word. It left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew he couldn't be angry, however. This was a pain that didn't go unfelt by the proxy. His head slumped back against the basement wall, making a small thud echo throughout the dark room. His small, quiet weeping was the only sound that seemed not to be heard. The orange goggles, gloves, and mask laid beside him. He didn't want to be **_Ticci-Toby_** right now. Toby just wanted to be Toby Rogers. The home-schooled seventeen-year-old, who never bothered anyone. The brown-haired, brown-eyed loser who no one wanted to talk to unless they were calling him a name. He just wanted to be alright again. He wanted **_you_** to be alright again. He wanted **_us_** to be alright again...

His hatchet laid across the room. He'd thrown it in a fit of rage when he'd figured out what had happened. He honestly couldn't believe himself; Was this all he truly was? Was he just Ticci-Toby now? A sick, ravenous killer bent on pain and mutilation? He stood up, suddenly angry.

"**_NO!_**" He screamed, kicking his belongings and sending them flying. Rage and self-pity welled inside him as he stomped around, punching the walls, kicking and throwing things. This wasn't him. This isn't Toby Rogers, he told himself. He could be okay. He could be normal (but first he's gotta smash some stuff!)

Slenderman had already explained to his other proxies what had happened, and the entire house was ominous and dark. The only people speaking were Slenderman and Clockwork and Laughing Jack. He'd been talking to them for over an hour now, the house silent. No one dared to speak, no one dared to sleep. They knew only bad things would come of this situation. Staying silent was all they could do. So Toby's temper-tantrum didn't go unheard by the other pastas. Alas, it was only Hoodie who had enough courage, enough audacity, and enough love for the proxy to come and see what all the commotion was about.

He carefully went down the stairwell and opened the door to basement. He stepped in silently, hoping not to scare Toby. However, he made his presence known.

"T-T-Toby? I-I'm right he-here. May-May I speak wi-with you?" He choked out, the fear of his fellow proxy was closing off his windpipe and sent his heart into his throat.

"**_I DON'T CARE!_**" Toby yelled in return. Hoodie nodded in the darkness and continued walking into the light of the one bulb. He couldn't swallow the lump in his throat; He was too scared he'd say something to make Toby angry with him.

"Toby... I-I-I ca-came to see if-if-if you w-were okay," Hoodie admitted, looking towards the ground sheepishly and twiddling his thumbs. Toby noticed his friend's hesitations and fear. His anger quickly fell into concern as he eyed the raven-haired teen.

**_Not Hoodie too..._**

"Hoods..." Toby twitched slightly. "I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?" Toby asked, taking a step towards Hoods. Hoodie shook his head.

"W-we're all awake. I-I came dow-down to cal-calm you, if that's al-alright,"

"Of course..." Toby shook his head slowly and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Hoodie rushed to his side and took him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings.

"D-Don't worry, Toby. It'll all be alr-alright. You j-j-just have t-to confess your acti-actions and come cl-clean. The only way to salv-sal-salvation is to be hon-nest and accept the conseq-consequences of your actions. Y-You have to make it up t-to Y/n. She's hurting n-now. She's in emoti-emotional p-p-pain and even thought you ca-can't feel psychical pain, I-I know it's taking a toll on y-you too," Hoodie explained, holding Toby up and brushing a lock of his dark brown hair from his eyes. Toby saw Hoodie in a new light in that moment. He'd always known that Hoodie cared for him like a brother but... He knew now that Hoodie loved him and he loved Hoodie too. Toby smiled weakly.

"Hoodie..." The brunette said, tears welling in his now black eyes.

"I-I'm right, Toby. G-Give her spa-space but let her kn-know she's on your m-mi-mind," The green-eyed proxy told him. Toby nodded.

"I wanna go home,"

"I-I do too. We all wanna go-go home. We al-all want this to b-be over so it c-can be ok-okay again," Hoodie said softly, sighing.

Toby held Hoodie close and explained to him how bad he felt, crying at some parts, gripping Hoodie's jacket sleeve in anger at others. Hoodie listened intently, knowing that this was a form of closure for the proxy.

After a while, Toby fell asleep. Hoodie smiled at his friend; He'd fallen asleep with his hair disheveled and his thumb in his mouth, a habit only he knew about. Hoodie picked Toby up and brought him up the stairs. He then located his room and placed Toby on the bed. Hoodie smiled again.

"G-Goodnight, To-Toby."

Toby turned over towards the wall. He slept a bleak and dreamless sleep, with only one girl to fill the blackness of his mind.

_**(A/N: My lovelies... I have failed you. I'm sorry. This isn't going to be a Ben Ficcie. It was rather rude of one guest to tell me to go to hell because of this. Due to this misunderstanding, I've changed my mind about what's gonna go down in the next couple chapters. I admit it won't be as intense or as great as I'd hoped but, anything to please you guys. Now... Happy Late Halloween, you guys! Remember that it's Daylight Savings Time day thingy! Spring forward, fall back. =^w^= I really hope you guys enjoy this chappie and I hope you'll enjoy the next couple until I'm finished. Then I'll start a new one. I've really gotten into loving Eyeless Jack! What a guy, eh? Oh, and be sure to review (maybe nicely! or constructive criticism). Your support really makes it more fun and easier to write. I'll get back to you guys soon and maybe update quicker. It all depends on my schedule. What with school and all, I've been pretty preoccupied. Lemme know if you guys have suggestions for what should happen next or what to write my next fiction on. I'm open to any and everything! Oh, and if there's any ways I could improve my writing? Thanks my Darlings! I love you all with all of my heart (except one tiny piece that's reserved for my newest crush. cx hehe) Love you guys!**_

_**~EJ)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Ex's & Xmas

Almost a month passed before you even tried to forgive Toby. The sting of the event left after a week or so, but the fear was still rooted deep within the recesses of your mind. You shook your head as you recalled the glint of madness behind his orange goggles as he swung the axe.

"Shaking glitter from your hair again, Sissy?" Jeremy asked, smiling. You shot him a grin back and dusted off your pajama bottoms. You and Jeremy were setting up the Christmas tree before your Dad before he returned from work. You loved this time of year. Everyone seemed to become sweeter, more loving, and they definitely became more generous. It was the middle of December, the 12th, to be exact, and you couldn't think of a better way to spend the day than hanging red and green lights on a fake-snow covered tree.

"Isn't this the ornament you made when you were little like me?" Jeremy asked, holding up a sparkly ball of glitter and star stickers.

"Mhm. I made that when I was in Mrs. Donovan's class, way back when," You smiled and lifted Jeremy up so he put the ornament on a higher limb. You breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of a pure Douglas Fir and the sweet smell of the cookies you were baking. You went into the kitchen and checked the oven.

"Cookies'll be done in T-minus ten minutes!" You listened as Jay squealed with joy. A smile played across your lips as you turned towards the window above the sink. Snow had begun to fall once again, leaving the ground covered in a pure-white blanket. The setting sun cast faint glowing beams of orange, red, pink, and yellow across the white of the snow, making it seemed multicoloured. You sighed... This is beautiful. The beauty was soon interrupted, though, by something (or someone) very out-of-place.

The man with a face whiter than the snow and blacker than coal stood at the edge of the woods, waving.

**_Slenderman?_**

You cocked your head to one side and stared at him curiously. Then you shrugged and waved back, silently asking what he wanted. He motioned for you to come outside, to speak with him. You shook your head and left the kitchen, walking back into the living room.

"Can I put the star on the tree!?" Jeremy begged, beaming when he saw you.

"Of course," You said, grinning. You grabbed him and hoisted him onto your shoulders. Star in hand, he leaned up and placed it, albeit a little crookedly, on top of the tree. He squealed happily and hugged your neck. You stood back and looked at the tree.

From top to bottom, it shined. Screaming joy and Christmas, the tinsel glittered prettily in sequence with the steady glow of the lights. Little beams illuminated the ornaments, giving them their own sparkling glint. It was breath-taking.

"It's **_beautiful_**, Sissy..."

"Yeah. It really is," You said softly. You put Jay down and kissed his chubby little cheek.

"Daddy'll be home soon, okay? Want me to tu-" You stopped talking when you saw the terrified look on your brother's face.

"Jay? What's wrong?"

"There's a man at the window..." Jeremy turned ghostly white, shaking in his Mike Wazowski bedtime slippers. You looked at the window and found the Tall Man, beckoning for you. You gritted your teeth.

"Go to Dad's bathroom. Lock the door. **_DO NOT_** come out until **_I _**knock on the door. Understand?"

Jeremy nodded and ran for the bathroom. You got on your scarf, slipped on your Hello Kitty beanie and put your coat on over your Christmas pajamas. You went outside the backdoor and walked to the edge of the woods, shivering slightly.

"Miss Y/n, it is nice to see you again. I-"

"You stop right there, Mister!" You yelled. "I don't want **_anything_** to do with you guys anymore! I'm tired of it! I'm sick, sick, **_sick_** of all this shit! I risked my life so many times for you imbeciles and even now I was almost kill-"

"_Babe... There's something tragic about you, __something so magic about you. Don't you agree_?"

You looked towards the familiar voice and your heart stopped. There, devoid of orange goggles, mask, hatchets, and filled with apprehension and stage fright, was none other than Toby. He held an old, black guitar and was singing, lips stretched in a small smile. You could see the hope in his eyes but behind that, lied his fear of fucking up. You were going to turn around and leave before he started again.

"_Babe, there's something lonesome about you, something so wholesome about you. Get closer to me... No tired sighs, no ro-rolling eyes, no irony. No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me..."  
Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago. Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know. I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door..._" He cracked a wider smile as you started to show yours.

"_Babe, th-there's something wretched about this, something so precious about this.  
Oh what a sin... Where to begin? Babe, there's something broken about- But I might be open about this... Oh what a sin... To the strand, a picnic plan for you and me. A rope in hand for your other man to hang fro-from a tree_."

"_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago. Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know. I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door... Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago. Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know...I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door..."_ He stopped and looked up at you, determination in those brown eyes.

"Y/n?" He called to you, hanging onto the neck of the guitar. His eyes widened for a moment and he grinned. He pulled a little folded piece of paper from his pants pocket and came closer to you.

"Toby..." You said breathlessly. Your mind was in shambles and so was your heart... You knew and loved the song but somehow, he'd changed it's meaning. It was rather... shocking. You grinned as he handed you the paper. You opened it carefully and read the words at the top:

_**To someone wonderful**_

_**From someone awful**_

_**I'm sorry...**_

You looked at the crude but cute drawing of two teenagers holding hands in front of what looked like the Slender Mansion. It seemed as it a six-year-old drew it and You smiled when you saw "By Sally" in the bottom right corner.

"Y/n? Do you ... Did you like it?" He asked, his words falling flat with hesitation.

"I did, Toby. I did. I loved it," Your voice shook from the cold, along with your body. Toby gave you a brilliant smile, screaming with joy and embracing you in a death-grip. He pulled you close, squeezing you and crying into your shoulder as he spun you. He set you down and looked down at you, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Y/n"

"I love you too, Toby." Immediately, your heart began to flutter. You smiled and started blushing, feeling those warm, cuddly feelings bubble up inside your tummy as butterflies made there way through. But your little love montage was intterup-

"S-Sissy?" Jeremy called.

You turned around and saw Jeremy at the door. You smiled and took Toby's hand. When you turned around, you noticed the tall man was gone. You let out a happy sigh, knowing he's polite enough to give you two privacy.

"JJ? This is Toby. Toby, this is Jeremy," Toby looked down at Jeremy and grinned.

"Hey little guy!" Toby squealed and bent down to pat Jeremy's head. Jeremy grinned and hugged Toby's neck.

"Hi, Toby! It's nice to meet you," Jeremy said professionally. You smiled and invited Toby inside to get away from the icy weather.

After an hour of warming up and another hour of playing, you'd put Jeremy to bed and sighed. You were exhausted.

"Hey, Y/n? I made hot-chocolate!" Toby called from the kitchen. You grinned and ran down the stairs, suddenly bursting with energy.

"Amazeballs!" You grabbed a mug and started chugging the liquid. Toby just laughed and began making more. You contemplated something while you watched Toby make more hot-chocolate.

"Toby... Why did you... Try to kill me?" You asked, nervously chewing on your sleeve. Toby stopped what he was doing and looked down into the mug.

"I-I..." He stuttered, shaking slightly. His voice began to crack as he explained everything, much like Ben did. He was soon shaking with sobs, crying into your arms as he begged for forgiveness. His pleas were taken into great consideration but, in the back of your mind, you didn't know what to think. So, you just blurted out whatever sounded right.

"Toby? It's... It's okay, okay? I-I understand. I made the choice to be in danger when I agreed to be your girlfriend, okay? Just please... I can't let you do that again. Never break me like that again," You told him, rubbing small circles on his back. He shook with a soft sob and agreed, vowing to never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you again.

"I promise, Love." He gave you a small, sincere smile. "The tree looks really beautiful... I've never celebrated Christmas like that. My mom could never put up the tr-tree because my "**_dad_**" was a complete psychopath... We never had much time or patience to get gifts, and at one point, never had the money..." He smiled still, but it was a sad, dark upturn of the lips.

"I remember one year when we knew we wouldn't be able to get **_any_** gifts and Lira got a job and she bought us all presents. It was such a great surprise. She even bought Dad one and he smiled at her. It was beginning to look like it was gonna be a good year, but then Dad started drinking..." Toby sighed.

"I'm so-sorry... I didn't mean'ta give away all that," Toby looked away sheepishly, his eyes looking towards the tree every now and then. The whole while, you'd listened to Toby with great concern.

"No, that's totally cool. Okay? I don't mind. I uhh... I kinda got you something," You blushed and chewed on your bottom lip. Despite what had happened, you knew you'd get him something eventually and when you noticed that, You couldn't help but smile.

"REALLY!? IS IT A WAFFLE IRON?!" Toby squealed, excitement radiating from his very pores.

"Well... Yeah. But there's something else," You smiled and got up. You went into your room and pulled a large, green and white box with a bright red bow. You left your room and sat down beside Toby, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't hate me," You said, trying to hide your blush. "I know it's early but... I think you deserve it,"

You handed Toby the box and he eyed it curiously. Slowly, but surely, he pulled out the ribbon. Thus, beginning the tornado of wrapping paper as he destroyed it. You giggled as he looked inside. He completely flipped when he pulled out the waffle iron, thanking you and squealing with joy.

"There's something at the bottom," You added. He nodded and looked inside, pulling out something unexpected.

"Y/n... You didn't have to do this," He said, smiling warmly at you,

"You're right. I didn't have to but I wanted to," You gave him a smile back. He put his gifts down and hugged you tightly, running his long, slender fingers through your h/c hair. He whispered thank you in your ear.

"It's no problem. I like seeing you like this," You said with a grin. He kissed your forehead and stood up.

"I have to be getting back, okay? Masky caught Offenderman flirting with Hoodie and I wanna see if they're go-gonna duke it out," Toby said, twitching as he smiled.

"Alright," You began. "Just meet me soon. I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," Toby said softly. He leaned down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips, lingering as it ending.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Toby grinned and hugged you tightly.

"See you soon, Love." He waved and made his way towards the back door, waffle iron in the box and a new, beautiful hatchet in the other, the date of the anniversary carved into the handle.

**_I'll see you soon, Love. _**

_**(A/N: Hey babies! Sorry. This is earlier than I expected to finish and I made is all Christmas-y. cx Sorry... Uhh... Yeah! Hope ya like-y! Mwahh**_

_**~EJ)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Forever & Always

_**~Clockwork and LJ's Filler~**_

"What are you thinking of, Love?" Mr. Monotone asked his beloved psycho.

"Ben. I'm not one to care for other people's emotions but he's seemed so down lately. Jeff's been chasing after him like hell and Ben just doesn't notice. Why is that?"

"Well, Ben had a thing for Toby's girlfriend. Perhaps he still does and has become depressed because of it," LJ said, shrugging his ker-fluffed shoulders. Clockwork toyed with the idea.

"Maybe,"

_**~Ben's POV~**_

Ben sighed and skipped to the next track on his PC. He gave the song a disgusted look.

**_Tangled Up In You? By Staind? Ugh. Too depressing._**

He skipped it again.

**_This is okay._**

As Skrillex's remix to La Roux's "In For The Kill" rang throughout his room, Jeff walked in.

"Hey fag," He teased.

"You shouldn't have said that,"

Jeff rolled his eyes and sat at the bottom of Ben's bunk. He wanted to pick Ben up and hold him, brush that blonde hair from those black eyes and kiss him but... That can wait until Ben is ready. Jeff smiled his never-ending smile.

"Please cheer up. Zalgo, I hate this. But it makes me sad when you're sad. You're my best friend, c'mon. I wanna play COD with you," Jeff said slyly.

"Advanced Warfare?"

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," Jeff's grin widened.

"Maybe just one game..."

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Jeff jumped up and grabbed Ben, throwing him to the floor. Ben groaned and grabbed a remote while Jeff put the game in. The raven-haired pasta turned off the crappy-sappy sad-shit song and played his favourite song of all time: "This is The New Shit" by Marilyn Manson.

"Alright, login. I'mma get some coffee, Monster, and FUCKIN' TWIZZLERS," Jeff ran outta the door and screeched as he ran down the stairs, singing along to Marilyn Manson. Ben smiled his first smile since the night he told you he loved you. At that moment, Ben felt a small spark light in his chest. He remembered feeling this spark that night... Could this be? No, Ben thought. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind.

"Eyelidless Joker," His smile turned into a grin when Jeff threw a can of blue Monster Energy at him.

"Drink and forget to think!" The grinning killer said, slamming the door with his foot as he head-banged to the chorus. Ben chugged it as Jeff stuffed his face full of Twizzlers. They began their game, smiling and laughing, calling each other racial and homosexual slurs, and (secretly) falling in love (Doesn't that make you smile?).

**~Toby's POV~**

"DAMN YOU TOBY!"

"FUCK YOU, MASKY!"

"GO SUCK A DICK!"

"GOT YOUR BITCH TO DO IT FOR ME!"

"AAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Masky screamed and tackled Toby, hitting him with a shoe he found on the floor. They'd gotten into a fight because a certain Eyeless killer told Toby that Masky told everyone about how he saw him masturbating. Which, Masky did, as the official King Of Sass (a nickname Jane gave him).

As Masky beat Toby with the shoe, you threw a spoon at him.

"STOPPIT YA MORONS!" You yelled, trying not to throw the blender too. Pinkamena grabbed your arms.

"No! Okie dokie? No throwing my precious blender!" She squealed.

"Ugh," You grunted and grabbed Masky by his jacket collar.

"Stop."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"W-Who are you cal-calling 'Ma'am,' besides me?" Hoodie teased playfully, coming up behind Masky and grabbing his bottom.

"Not now, Hoods. I'll stop. But fuck you, Toby!" Mask said, glaring at your love.

"Your boyfriend does that for me," Toby mocked. Masky groaned and ran with Hoodie upstairs, most likely to **_claim_** him..

"And as for you!" You huffed...

It'd been more than a couple of years since you and Toby started dating. You and Toby were now in your early twenties, looking as great as ever. On your latest anniversary, Toby suggested you and him get an apartment in (your hometown name) together and thus, starting your life. You smiled, thinking of these wonderful milestones in your relationship. He had yet popped the question but... Why, of all days, do you think he dragged you to the SlenderMansion?

"C-C'mon, Babe. Let's just eat some waffles and talk th-"

"Nuuuuu! Shush! Let's just go home."

"But I have a surprise for you! C'mon! I want waffles!"

You groaned and agreed, sitting at the table. You talked to Pinky as Toby worked on getting the waffles done. You couldn't help but wonder what was taking Toby so long before he placed a plate in front of you.

"HEY! I NEED A FO-" Before you finished, you noticed what the syrup on your waffles spelled. You turned towards Toby, shocked, to see him on one knee in front of you. Holding a fork with a brilliant chocolate diamond on it.

"Toby... Do you?"

"Y/n? Will you do me a favour and uhh... Y'know... M-Marry me?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"OH MY FUCKING CHEESES-FIGHT YEAH!" You jumped out of your chair and tackled Toby, hugging and kissing him repeatedly.

"I can't believe this!" You squealed, choking on tears of joy.

"Mrs. Y/n Rogers... It sounds as beautiful as you look," He said, standing you both back up.

"Oh my goodness," You said breathlessly. "So we're gonna get married?"

"Yep," Pinky answered, crying tears of joy (she's so overemotional).

You screamed again and threw your arms around Toby's neck, squeezing him. You hadn't noticed all the other pastas gathering in the kitchen, smiling and congratulating you, Mrs. Rogers.

Toby then slipped the ring onto your finger, lifting your hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I f-figured after all we been through, I'd officially make you mine. Forever," Toby said, twitching as his eyes filled with his own tears.

"Forever and always, Toby." You said with a smile as a tear fell down your cheek.

"Yeah, baby. **_Forever and Always_**. Just don't scream," Toby said, chuckling.

_**(A/N: Hey babies! I am so sorry but... This is it! The end! Fundi! La Fin! Jieshu! Het Einde! Das Ende! Owari! In Finem! Yup. I realize a lot of you guys actually like this story... Thanks for all your support. It means so much to me that you guys would do this for me and help me become a better author. I sincerely thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. I'mma do what I did for Hoodie x Reader "You're D-Different" and do holiday chapters. Maybe. I dunno... I love you all.**_

_**~EJ)**_


End file.
